Childhood Love
by Beatrice.Eaton.1046
Summary: This is a modern day high school story. Lots of fluff, fourtris. Four is a international star. He decides to go to Chicago High. He meets Tris and they become good friends. When Four notices something about Tris, will they become more than friends, and remember the past. Four/Tris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, hope you enjoy. I'll update as much as possible. Please review, and tell me what you want to 's for reading.**

**~A**

Tris POV

Today is my first day at a new school, I just moved to here, Chicago, from Dallas, Texas. My dad just got promoted to a higher position in the government, and my mom is the owner of a fashion company, so technically she is a famous fashion designer. She owns 'Prior Style' which has been the most popular fashion brand for the past few years. I'm pretty spoiled, me and my brother, we have always had a big house. We now own to what is now called 'Prior Mansion' and I'm not kidding when I say mansion, it has like five stories. When I walk in I see this huge place with chandeliers in every room and really nice (and expensive) furniture.

"The first floor has the necessities, kitchen, dining room living room, the second floor has many necessities the third floors will be mine and your fathers floor and each one of you get your own floor with a bedroom and other rooms, the fourth floor is not decorated and neither is the fifth floor, you each have s much money as you need to decorate." My mothers says

"I call the top floor," I yell before Caleb has a chance to react. Caleb grunts at this with a 'fine'. I walk around the house and see, not one but two elevators. I squeal like a seven year old, well that makes sense since I am one. (A/N: haha she is only seven, here comes a huge time skip.)

_9 years later_

I wake up at six in the morning to the sound of my alarm with my gurl Katy Perry singing Dark Horse, I don't turn off the alarm I just decide, to leave it on to listen to while I get ready. I go to the bathroom and shower, when I get out, I put on white skinny jeans with black crop top that has multiple sunflowers on it. I put on my necklace that says Six on it in curvy letters. It's my nickname at school from freshmen year. They called me six because that was my cheerleading number, and I was a badass cheerleader. After that I apply some makeup. I put in concealer, some natural eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Once I'm done with makeup, I put my hair up into a high bun, with a few curled pieces framing my face. I put on my combat boots and take the elevator down stairs.

When I get down there, I grab a blueberry muffin, grab my keys and head to the garage. I get into my red Ferrari.

"BYEEEEEE," I yell out so someone knows I'm gone. I start the engine and drive off to school. It's only 7:30 and school doesn't start till 9:00, I decide to go to my special spot, to write. I write music, not for anyone, just to let my feelings out. Right now I'm writing a song for my best friend Brooke, I have Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, and Zeke here, but Brooke is my best friend from Dallas, I visit her every summer, this summer when I went to go visit her I learned she got cancer, yesterday I was informed that she has a very small chance of living, I cried for hours, but mom told me to just pray.

I start writing the song, it comes pretty easily for me, when I'm done I write it so I can do it with the guitar or piano, since that is what I play. I pull out my guitar and start to sing. I don't sing for others just for myself.

_The song is sung_

When I'm done singing I hear clapping, I look up and see a boy who looks my age standing there in a beanie and sunglasses. I immediately blush and look down I hear him chuckle and I start gathering my things.

"Hey, no need to worry, you were really good, did you write that song?" he asks. His voice is deep, yet it sounds so welcoming, it's very familiar, but I can't tell from where. I simply nod and grab my guitar and swing it across my back. I grab my back pack and begin walking towards my car. I guess he was looking down like me, because I bump into him and his sunglasses fly off. He reaches out his hand to help me up, I look up and see his he has beautiful deep blue eyes, then I recognize him, oh my god.

"Y-your Four," I stutter at him, four is an international star, and I just remembered he is going to Chicago high this year. He chukles again and thin hold his fingers up to my lips.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm trying to get to school without being noticed, then I will take off my disguise," he says I smile and reach for his hand and he pulls me up.

"Do you by any chance know how to get to Chicago High, I think I'm lost."

"You are trusting a teenage girl to take you to school," I laugh comparing how most girls right now would be screaming.

"Well, you aren't screaming right now, you seem trustworthy, and I think we could be good friends," I smile

"Well, it happens to be where I'm headed now so if you would follow me that would be great." He smiles

"Thank you, I never caught your name," he says back

"I never gave it," I respond

"Well then, what is your name?"

"Tris, Tris Prior," I respond

"Prior, as in Prior styles," he asks and I laugh

"Yes, my mother is Natalie Prior," he smiles then I escort him to my car and he gets onto his motorcycle then I drive off to school. He follows behind me until we get to school. When we get out we park next to each other. I get out of my car, and he gets off his motorcycle, and takes off his helmet along with his sunglasses and beanie. We walk into school together and everyone stares and whispers, I just laugh. We walk to the office to get our schedules and locker numbers. I walk up to the front of the desk. I see Tori. Tori is my art, music, and gym teacher, she gave me the name six actually.

"Hey Tori, can we get our schedules and locker numbers?" I ask

"Hey six, sure just yours and who else's?" she asks, four gives me a questioning look, and I give him a look saying 'I'll explain later' he is probably wondering about the name six.

"Fours," I say and she laughs, she hands us each our schedules then looks at us each.

"Ten," she says laughing

"What," I ask still very confused

"Four plus six equals ten," she states

"Were not together," I state

"So? Your still friends and it's still funny," I laugh along with Tori finally shaking my head.

"Well, bye Tori," I say and walk out of the office with Four next to me. I stop and turn towards him. I grab his schedule and compare mine and his. When I'm done I smile.

"We have all the same classes," I say and he laughs a bit then smiles

"Shoot, I have to be with you all day," he says I give him a offended look and laugh. "What's your locker number?" he asks

"1046, what's yours?" I question, he smile

"1047, I guess were locker neighbors as well," I laugh then we walk to our lockers together. I put my stuff in and grab my books. I look at my schedule to see what I have first.

1st- Math (Kang, Jack)

2nd- Art (Wu, Tori)

3rd- AP History (Reyes, Johana)

4th- Biology (Mathews, Jeanine)

5th- Lunch

6th- Band (Wu, Tori)

7th- Free Period

8th- Gym (Wu, Tori)

Math, with Mrs. Kang, I had him last year he is so rude. He says whatever is on his mind. He has made some students cry. My thought are interrupted by a squealing Christina.

"OMG, I just heard Four walked in with some girl, and that the girl is on the Cheer leading team, they said her head was down so they couldn't see who it was, but I can't wait to find out who it was at practice." I guess she hasn't noticed Four standing next to me.

"Christina, meet Four, Four meet Christina, Christina I would also like you to meet the girl who walked in with him this morning, ME," I say gesturing to Four. Her eyes go wide, and she looks at Four."

"Y-your F-Four," she pretends to pass out and falls into my arms and me and Four laugh. "Am I in a dream?" I pinch her arm "Ouch," she yells and gets out of my arms

"You're not dreaming," I say with a smile, she shoves me with a smirk on her face.

"Girls, no fighting, do I need to get Uriah to tickle you." Zeke says walking up to me and Christina

"NO WAY," we both yell Zeke starts laughing

"Uriah smells bad I don't want him touching me," Christina says, at that point, Marlene and Shauna have joined us and were all laughing at Christina's comment. Then Uriah walks up to us

"Why are you laughing," we all laugh harder, then I notice Four is standing there awkwardly. I stop laughing then I cough to get everyone's attention. Everyone looks at me

"Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah, this is Four, Four this is Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah," I say pointing at each one, everyone stares at him for a while, the Uriah speaks up and put his arm around Four.

"Welcome, almighty Four," Four has this disgusted look on his face

"He does smell," he tells me while shoving Uriah away, we all burst out laughing except Uriah

"Hey, I can't smell that bad," Uriah states then we all laugh harder

"Dude, I live with you, you haven't showered in a week." Zeke says, then we all give Uriah disgusted looks, and Uriah looks down.

"Well anyways, I need to get to class, come on Four, to Math," Christina follows along.

"Wait for me," Uriah calls we all grunt then laugh, Christina pulls me aside before we walk into class.

"Is there something going on between you and Four?" I was expecting this from Christina.

"Were just friends, I'm still waiting to find Tobias, you know that, he said he would come back in high school for me," she sighs after I say that

"Sweetie, I don't think he is coming," she says, I shake my head and walk into class, I sit next to Four, and Christina sits on the other side of me.

Four POV

Tris Prior, I can't believe I found her, but she has no idea it's me. My little Bea, I've missed her so much. When she moved to Chicago, we were neighbors. You could say we were together, when she turned 11 I had to move, well not move, but run away, from my dad. Today, I'm going to ask if I can go to her house for whatever reason, and tell her then. I remember the day I told her I was leaving

_Flash back_

_"__Bea, I have to run away," I told her_

_"__But Tobias, I love you why," she asked. I took off my shirt to show her my scars, I turned and when she saw all the scars, she gasped and touched them carefully._

_"__Who did this to you," she asked beginning to cry, I wiped a tear from her cheek_

_"__My dad, he abuses me, I need to get away, I'll come back in high school, and I love you." When I was done speaking she pulled me in and kissed me, it was sweet_

_"__I love you," she said and then I ran off._

_End of Flash back_

I'm in the locker room changing for Gym, Zeke, Uriah and Will (who I met during lunch) walk up to me.

"Dude, we see the way you look at Tris, don't hurt her, she is in a lot of pain, her best friend, from Dallas is dying and, she still thinks her childhood lover is coming back." Zeke says. Tris remembers me, well they are wrong, cuz I'm back

"I don't plan on it," I say. Then we leave the locker room to the gym. When I get there I immediately spot Tris, I think Tori is talking about cheerleading tryouts. I smile and wave at her, she smiles back and waves. Zeke nudges me and I laugh. We start walking towards the boy's gym when we all hear Tori calling us and we all turn to her.

"Coach Amar is out, so your with the girls today," Tori says, I smile, I get to be with Tris, yay. I walk towards the gym and Tris pats a spot next to her. I go sit next to her and smile at her.

"Okay ladies, as I was saying, cheerleading tryouts are after school, Our team captain will teach you a short routine, and I don't know what else she has planned for you, but be prepared for anything, there will be a thirty minute break, then she will announce, who got on the team, and then announce her co-captain." Tori says

"Who is the team captain," a freshmen asks, well that's good cuz I don't want to have to ask.

"Tris, or as others call her six," Tori says, I smile and look at Tris

"Why do you call her six?" the same freshmen girl asks

"That's her cheer number," Tori answers "Ok, we are going to play mat ball, boys against girls," I smile evilly at Tris and give her look saying 'you're going down' she shakes her head then we split into groups.

Tris is first on kicking, I give her a small smile, then roll the ball to her. She kicks it and it goes over all our heads. I laugh and see her already at second base. I pick up the ball that was now on the ground and run towards her, I throw the ball towards her, and she does a front walkover over it and then runs to home base. I laugh. The game continues, the girls win sadly. After I change then go meet Tris.

"Hey, I need to talk to you after school, can I wait for you during cheer," I say. She is wearing Pink and white Nike shorts and a pink sports bra that says 'CHEER?' she nods then walks into the gym where a bunch of girls are probably preparing to tryout.

**I know this is a weird stopping point, but i started writing this story for fun before i decided to publish it, and this is what i had written. Thx**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. I've gotten so many nice reviews and i am seriously thrilled. Sorry its been a while, but i have dance camp all week. This one is shorter than the last one but still a good size. I would have updated earlier, but i really hate short chapters, i know whenever i read fanfics that have a short chapter i get frustrated. Any who here it is. Enjoy**

**~A**

**Tris POV**

I wonder why Four needed to talk to me about, oh well. I walk into the gym and I see around 20 girls and we can only take 11. I see girls of all grades, including Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. Most of the girls our stretching, some are practicing tricks, and then there is Lauren, who just stands there waiting.

"Okay girls get up and get in a line shortest to tallest." I yell. They all rush to a line and I go to put them in a formation. "Okay, Myra, through Mckayla, you're the first row. Marlene through Lauren, you're the second row. Christina through Shauna, you're the last row, now get in your formation." I say yelling the last part. Everyone rushes to their spot. I begin the routine very simple, and then it gets harder. I end it with a jump split.

"Okay, I'm going to do it once with you, then once without me, got it," everyone nods. I play the music, and then start the routine. When I finish, I roll out of my split and get up. I go stand off to the side next to Four.

"Okay, now do it by yourself," I say starting the music. They start, and I see Lauren, watching everyone else and is a beat behind, sigh and shake my head. Then four laughs. I love his laugh, it's so deep and hot. The music comes to an end, and I see a few girls struggling to get down into their splits. I go back in front of them and I then motion for them to get up. They all get up and wait for further instructions.

"Okay, I want to see everyone's best trick. Get back in the line you were in before, and we will go in order tallest to shortest." Everyone gets in their order and I see all kinds of tricks. Some do things as simple as a back roll. Others do things like a back handspring, which can be impressive comparing on what the person who is watching can do. I can do much more impressive things so a back handspring isn't that impressive in my opinion. Then I come to an end with Myra, she does something no one else has ever done. She does a switch leap into a turning Russian. I have to admit, it was really good, straightened legs, pointed toes, full splits, and no hesitation, it was perfect, but it was more of something you would try out with for a dance team audition or tryout. I went over to Four and he had this huge goofy smile on, I laughed and turned to everyone who was trying out.

"You have thirty minutes to do whatever you want, then I will announce who got on the team, and who did not, you can go now." I yell they all run off. I'm about to go talk to Four about who should get in, and who shouldn't. When I turned around, I saw a bunch of girls including Lauren of course, he had this uncomfortable smile.

"Hey girls, maybe you should be more worried about making it onto the team, because by the looks of it none of you have a big chance of making it," once I say that all the girls get this worried look on their face. They all walk away with their head down, including Lauren, who I also get a scowl from. I turn back to Four and then walk up to him.

"Thank god for you, Tris. I always feel so uncomfortable when girls throw themselves at me, that's why I like you Tris you don't throw yourselves at me like most girls, and I love you for that." Oh. My. God. **Four POV**

Did I just say that I liked her, and that I loved her? I mean it's true, we told each other we loved each other many times when we were kids, but she doesn't know that. She probably thinks I am a freakin' creep.

"I didn't mean that, I was just saying I like you as a friend, and that I love how you don't throw yourself at me, not that I love you." I say nervously, stuttering every few words. Then she laughs, but it's a nervous laugh.

"It's okay I know what you mean," she says still laughing nervously. I sigh. Great now she is nervous around me.

"Hey, so who do you plan on putting on the team. I think you should out Myra on the team, her little jump, turning thing was really good." I say trying to lighten the mood, and change the subject.

"Hah, what she did was totally dance team, not cheerleading, I'm going to suggest for her to try out for dance team, this is why you are not a cheerleader, you know nothing about the sport." She says laughing hysterically. Thank god, she forgot about it. Wait a minute did she just insult me, oh no she didn't.

"Since when is cheerleading a sport, huh," I retort back. Her face contorts. She is definitely mad.

"Cheerleading is one of the hardest sports, I'd like to see you do the splits, or at least a cartwheel, wow, and you're a football player, that's cute. Real cute, well bye I need to go break some girl's hearts." And with that she walked away. I hear her yelling at the girls, I don't pay attention till I hear who's on the team.

"Christina, Shauna, Miranda, Jasmine, Alyssa, Jillian, Zoe, Kathrine, Sydney, Caitlin, you made the team, and Marlene, you are my co-captain." Tris yells, luckily none of those girls, were one of the girls that Tris had to scare away. I feel triumphant, and then I see Myra start to cry, and so does Tris. "Myra you are a beautiful dancer, and that is exactly it, I believe that you have a huge chance of making the dance team, just no the cheerleading," I see Myra sigh of relief and Tris smiles. Then Lauren and her posse storm out of the room and Tris just laughs.

"Congrats to everyone who made the team, now everyone can leave, please,"

Tris starts to walk towards me and I smile, I want to just be able to kiss her, but I have to wait till she knows it's me Tobias and that is less than an hour away.

"Four you ready, oh and where are where are we going?" she asks. I shake my head and pretends to zip up my lips and then she groans at me.

The whole way there she keeps asking me where we are going, finally we get to our secret spot, which is this little rock area, under the bridge, next to a river. When we get there she makes an, oh face.

"Have you ever been in love," I ask

"Yes, when I was a kid I was in love with a boy named Tobias, and no it wasn't it a silly childhood love, it was real, true love, he said he is coming back in high school," she says, she loves me, I can't believe it.

"Well then I have one thing to say to you," I respond

"And what is that," she questions

"Hello Bea, I have returned," I say and her face lights up.

"Tobias?" she asks, and I just smile and nod, then she runs up to me and the best thing in the world happens, I feel her soft lips against mine. The kiss is full of love, and for the first in forever, I'm not worried about anything else in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed. So on ****Saturday I'm flying to CA to visit a friend for 2 weeks. i highly doubt i will be able to post, but i will try. I'll try to post a chapter before i go but idk. While i'm gone, i'm holding a contest. I'm going to add an new character. Tell me the following of your character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Short/Tall:**

**Small/Big:**

**Personality:**

**Extra (optional):**

**This contest extends till July 9, please enter. Also ****review****any extra things you want to see. Thank You.**

**~A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, its pretty short, sorry, just wanted to get a chapter out before i left, i leave in 30 min to airport. So yeah, its just a filler. READ THIS NOW PLEASE!. I have a contest going on while im gone, info is in last chapter, it also explains why i wont be typing for 2 weeks. Thx**

**~A**

**Tris POV**

I found him, I found my Tobias. I run to him and kiss him. It's full of love, and I relax into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, then he wraps his arms around my waist. Finally a pull away and lean against his chest, wrapped in his arms. I pull out of his grasp and look straight into those deep, beautiful blue eyes.

"You found me," I say, I begin to cry. Happy tears of course, I sniffle and lay my head against his head. "I really do love you," I say in complete seriousness.

"I never doubted that, and I love you more," he says, I laugh at him saying he loved me more. He has no idea what I have gone through, without him.

"Impossible," I say

"Rea-," I cut him off

"Seriously Tobias, people kept telling me you weren't coming, and I was beginning to lose hope. When you left I cried for a month, your dad was searching for you, but the thing is, I didn't see, disappointment, or sadness, I saw anger, and at that moment I knew how terrible of a man he was, Tobias I missed you so much where were you all these years," I say beginning to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Bea, you didn't deserve to go through all that pain, I love you so much," I can tell he is avoiding the question about where was he all these years.

"Tobias, where were you," I say a little more serous this time.

"Well, I lived on the streets for about a year, I made a little money from doing yard and house work, saying I was a neighbor. Then I moved in with one of the lady's I worked for when she found out I lived on the streets, till I was 14, she found my 'hidden' singing talent and took me to record company, they accepted me, I lived in a nice apartment with a housekeeper, who was technically my guardian, now I just moved into a mansion to live by myself." I am now crying as well.

"Tobias, you don't deserve a life like that, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," I'm now sobbing into his chest. He is the best person, I've ever known, and I truly love with everything I have got.

"Shh Bea, it's all over now, I'm here with you and we don't need to worry any more okay?"

"Okay," (A/N: TFIOS quote,) We walked to my house together, hand in hand, we don't talk on our way to our house though it's a comfortable silence. When I get there, and go into my house, with Tobias behind me, I notice that no one is home which is weird since Caleb is always home by this time. I walk to the door and see a note.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_Your father had to move to Washington for a year, and I went along. I'm sorry for short notice and not being able to say goodbye. Caleb is staying with Robert and Susan, you can stay with them if you like, but we figured you wouldn't want to. We left more than enough money for bills and we will put money on your card whenever it gets low. We love you._

_-Mom_

Ha, that's just like them leaving without saying goodbye, ugh sometimes I really hate having famous parents.

"What's that?" Tobias asks from behind me, I hand him the note, and wait for him to give it back while I massage my temples, since I can fell a headache coming on. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can stay with you if you wanted, I mean- only if it was okay," he says softly and I smile.

"Tobias, I would love it if you stayed with me," I say and he smiles. I reach in to kiss his lips softly. When I pull away I realize I have the car keys without the house key on them. Usually Caleb would let me in, but he is not here.

"Shit, I don't have house keys," I say

"Well I guess we have a problem then," he says a –matter-of-factly. The next 30 minutes we spend trying to jump the fence. Finally we decide its impossible.

"Did we ever checked if the front door was open," Tobias asks

"Uh, no," I say. He walks up to the front door and twists the handle and it opens.

"Hallelujah," I yell once we are inside. "It's like ninety degrees out there," I say

"We are so dumb," he says laughing and walking into the kitchen.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh," I say dragging the word out. We then attempt to make spaghetti, but fail miserably and decide to get Chinese takeout.

After eating, I lead Tobias, to the one other bedroom on my floor which happens to be next door to mine and let him borrow some if Caleb's clothes. I then go bakC to my room, take off my makeup, brush my teeth and hair, wash my face, and change then I go to bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, also give me any ideas for the next chapter, bye!**

**~A**


	4. Chapter 4

**So i got a long chapter up Yay. Hope you enjoy. Still in CA, its really nice weather here compared to the weather in Texas. Here it is:**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sound knocking on my door, that's weird, I live by myself. I sit up and realize, that I'm not in my room. I look around, then I remember the happenings of yesterday. Tris, her parents, the kiss. I get up and walk to the door, when I open it, Tris falls into me from banging on my door. She lays there, in my arms until finally she speaks.

"I've been knocking for five minutes," she says in a quiet voice. I kiss her forehead lightly.

"I'm so very sorry," I respond to her, she giggles a little, the stands up from my arms. "So, why were you knocking on my door for five minutes, It's Saturday?"

"Cuz, Zeke wants us at his house at noon, and its 11:15," she says

"For what?" I ask. Why on earth would Zeke want us at his house?

"He probably wants to play truth or dare, bed, wed, or dead, and/or never have I ever, normal Zeke stuff, well normal Zeke and Uriah stuff." She says, wow these guys are quite the- well I don't even know what to call them actually.

"Okay, I'll be down in 10 minutes," I say, then she walks away, I close the door then go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower then brush out my hair. After, I pick some dark blue jean shorts, and a grey shirt. I grab my wallet, and my phone and walk down stairs. Tris is already there, eating a muffin. I steal a piece of her muffin and plop it in my mouth. She glares at me then scoots over.

"My. Muffin." I reach in to grab another piece but she slaps my hand away.

"Please,"

"No, get your own muffin," she says still glaring at me.

"But what if I only want part of a muffin, not a whole muffin," she shakes her head and I sigh. I get up and walk towards he way casually, I lean in a kiss her, while she is distracted with the kiss, I steal a piece of the muffin and pull away from the kiss and pop the piece in my mouth. At first she frowns, the she smiles, she gets up and grabs her water bottle. She opens it and walks toward me, she takes a sip, and then she dumps the water over my head. I stand there in shock, then I run to the sink, and spray her with water, once she is soaked I turn it off. She glares it me, then walks over to me hugs me, I try to struggle out of her grasp, but it doesn't work. Then I feel water sprayed at me. I pull away quickly and she sprays the water at me until I'm soaked. She drops the, hose and runs out the house. I follow her until we get to Zeke's. She opens the door, and runs in with me behind her. I pick her up and hug her and she screams. I pull away and realize everyone is staring.

"Your five minutes late?" Uriah

"Why did you come together?" Marlene

"You're getting my floors wet?" Zeke

"Why are you soaked?" Will

"Why did you hug Tris?" Shauna

"Are you together?" Christina

"Sorry, because I was at her house, sorry again, we had a water fight, because she soaked me, maybe," I say. Uriah, and Zeke still look upset, Marlene, Will, and Shauna look confused, and Christina looks pleased.

"Explain Tris," Christina says. Tris looks at me for approval, and I nod, they were going to find out eventually.

"So yesterday, Four took me to our special spot, which was our own special spot separately until we realized we both had it. He asked me if I was ever in love, I said yes, with Tobias. Then he told me he was Tobias, so ha he did come back, then we went home together my parents left a note saying they moved to Washington for a year and Caleb is at the Black's house. He asked to stay with me, and I agreed. This morning the stole my muffin, so I poured my water bottle over his head, then he sprayed the sink hose at me, and soaked me. Then I hugged him to get him wet, then I sprayed the hose at him till he was soaked. I ran away from him to Zeke's house, when he caught to me he picked we up and hugged me to get me more soaked than, I already was." They all stare at us with blank expressions 'till Christina gets up and hugs me.

"Yay you came back," she pulled away and looked at me, "If you hurt her, I swear to god, I wont hesitate in ruining you, got it," she says.

"I wouldn't hurt her in a thousand years, she is my everything, when I left, I became empty, and I lost love. When I reunited with her, she brought my love back. And you don't know hard it was to run up to her and kiss her all day yesterday, when I realized she was who she is, I love her," I say. Tris looks at me and then wraps her hand around my neck and kisses me, it soon gets very heated. She licks the bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let her in. Our tongues fight for dominance, mine wins, and I massage her tongue.

"Get a room!" I hear Zeke yell, I pull away and smile. Tris blushes and looks down. I go sit down in the circle formed and pate my lap, signaling Tris to sit on my lap. Uriah stands up and plops onto my lap. I push him off and glare at him

"That was for Tris, smart ass," I say, he frowns and walks back to my spot. Tris laughs and plops onto my lap.

"Okay, let the games begin, Four Truth or dare," I think it over

"Dare," I say confidently, he gets an evil glint in his eyes.

**Tris POV**

"Dare," I hear Tobias say from behind me. Zeke looks very pleased he picked that in an evil kind of way

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris, except for twenty minutes," Zeke says while staring at me. Tobias looks at me for approval. I know what this is, seven minutes in heaven. You usually go into a separate room do whatever you please, which usually involves making out. One time Uriah got dared to do seven minutes in heaven with me and he accepted. It was really awkward. All of a sudden, he smashed his lips to mine. At first, I stood there in shock, and once I realized what was going on I pushed him away. I shook my head at him and ran out of the room then out of his house. That was two years ago, things were weird for a while, he apologized the next day. Things got better once, I noticed he liked Marlene, now they are together, everything id good between us.

I nod at Tobias, I know he won't push me, so I agreed. We walked into Zeke's bedroom. He sat on the bed, then patted the spot next to him. I sat down and looked up at him.

"We don't have to do anything, you know," I know that, but I have this feeling, that I want to do something, I know he won't push me, I love him, and he loves me.

"I know, but I kind of want to," I whisper the last part, he smiles, then presses his lips to mine. It starts out simple, sweet, then it gets heated. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I oblige and let him in. Our tongues fight for dominance. I run my fingers through his hair, messing it up. He massages my tongue with his. I pull away, and lift his shirt over his head. I rest my hand on his chest and go back to kissing him. He pushes me up against the wall, I jump up and wrap my legs around him. I grab his butt, to hold myself up. Then he grabs mine, to hold me up. Then everyone rushes into the room. We both pull away at the same time, he lets me down and we walk back to the living room together, holding hands. We continued the game without speaking of mine and Tobias kiss. Tobias looked at Christina.

"Christina, Truth or dare," Tobias asked, she thought it over.

"Dare?" she says more like a question than a response, "Yah, Dare," she says more confidently this time.

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover," Tobias says with an evil smirk on his face. Christina looks disgusted and scared, and Uriah confused. I would say I feel bad for her, since she is my best friend and all, but that would be a lie, I'm actually excited to see how this turns out.

"Wait, why me," Uriah asks

"Cuz, you would do the worse," Tobias answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He just shrugs and drags Christina into the bathroom.

We all just sit and talk, then twenty minutes later Christina walks out. I can't help but let out a laugh. She is wearing green flare jeans, a huge orange t-shirt that says 'aren't I just one big freaking ray of sunshine', her hair is half yellow, and half pink, it is also all fizzy like Uriah attempted a hairstyle but failed. Her makeup is a green eyeliner with purple eye shadow up to her eyebrows. She has on red blush, and neon pink lipstick. She looks like an 80's girl gone wrong. Then we all burst out laughing and she just glares at each one of us in turn, she lingers on Tobias a little longer.

"Marlene, Truth or dare," Christina asks

"Dare," she says

"I dare you to kick Uriah and Tobias in the balls," she says with an evil glint in her eyes. Tobias and Uriah get look of pure fear in their eyes. I give Tobias a kiss on the cheek and mouth 'good luck.'

"Why not?" Marlene says. I get off Four's lap and he gets up and so does Uriah. Marlene walk up to Uriah first, she smiles sweetly and Uriah closes his eyes. Mrlene kicks him hard in the crotch. Uriah falls to the floor.

"Holy Shit, that girl has a kick," Uriah shouts in pain. Marlene walk up to Tobias, and without warning, kick him in the crotch, I can tell she kicked him harder.

"Fuck you Marlene, Fuck every freaking one," he yells as he falls to the ground holding his crotch.

"Hey, what about me," I say

"Everyone except Tris," he yells again and I smile. The game continue, and I'm in my shorts and Bra, Christina, is in spanks and a bra. Marlene is in her shirt and underwear. Shauna, is in her bra and thong, and all the guys are in only boxers, except, Tobias who also has his jeans on. Me and Tobias get up and leave to my house when we get there I go on the computer. Then the first thing I see catches my eyes. It's a picture of me and Tobias, kissing under the bridge. The caption says.

_We found Four, international star, kissing who seems to be, Tris Prior, daughter of Natalie Prior who is the owner of 'Prior Style'. We have never seen Four with any girl before._ _Could this be the start of the next big couple? Will Four stay with this girls? When will they become public? Keep reading to find out._

Right as I finish reading, I notice Tobias behind me reading it. When he finishes he sighs and look at me.

"Sorry, I understand if your upset, or regretting dating a a super star like me," he says looking down. I shake my head and pull him into a kiss. I pull away and look into his endless blue eyes.

"Nothing could ever make me regret being with you, I love you regardless of what happens."

"Love you too, Tris" he says smiling. Then I hear a knock on the door. I'm surprised with who see.

"Nice to see you…..

**Cliff hanger. ****Guess****who is at the door, or dare i say who two people are at the door. Anywho the contest is still going on please enter. Info about it in chapter 2. Please review thanks.**

**~Ali (P.S decided to tell u my name.)**


	5. extra

**VERY IMPORTANT READ!**

**I decided to end the contest early. It is now over. I will be looking at all the entrees. The new harachter will be introduced, in the new chapter, which will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

** ~Ali**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though i do wish i did**

**Tobias POV**

"Nice to see you Caleb, and Marcus," I hear Tris says. I immediately stiffen, at the name of him. Marcus. The man who beat me for every little thing, the man I ran away from, he found me. "Wait never mind, let me re phrase that, nice to see you Caleb, come in. Marcus, get the fuck off my property, I know wht you did to him, you don't deserve to have a son like him, I love him and I'm not going to let you ruin that, so bye bye," she says and slams the door in his face. I hear banging on the door, and after a few minutes its over, I guess he left. Good.

"Who's this?" Caleb asks, "And why was our old neighbor at our door, and you kicked him out.

"I am Four, Tris' new boyfriend, and he is my father who I hate, and the reason for that is none of your concern." I say

"BEATRICE YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING, I DON'T APPROVE, I BET MOM, AND ESPECIALLY DAD WOULDN'T EITHER, HE IS JUST ANOTHER STAR USING YOU TO GET SEX," He yells, oh that is it, no one talks about me like that, oh judges my Tris.

"First off, im not using her for sex, second, you can't control her life desicions, and third, I love her with all my heart, I would rather than hurt her, I would run around the world for her, she is my everything, I wouldn't be the person I am today, if it wasn't for her." I look at Tris and see her string at me with tears in her eyes,

"Caleb, get out," she says not taking her eyes off of me,

"Bea-," he starts but she cuts him off

" its Tris, and it my house now, so leave," she says calmly, he shakes his head and leaves. She walk up to me so were only inches apart. "Dis you really mean that," she asks, and I laugh a bit, that she would doubt it.

"Every little word," I say, I lean down to kiss her, closing the space in between us. After a few seconds her phone goes off, she pulls away and answers.

"Before you say anything, Four is Tobias, he lives with me now, and everything is good, oh and how are you?" I hear her say. I assume its her mother, since we agreed we would only tell her I was Tobias. "Thanks mom, bye," I hear say one again, she looks at me

"We good?" I ask

"Yup," she says popping the P.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight at 7," I ask randomly.

"Of course, I shall go get ready," she says in an English accent,

"I shall leave you to it m' lady," I say mocking her accent. She leaves to upstairs. I get ready, in dark blue jeans, a dress shirt, and I put on a loose tie to finish it off. I go downstairs, and wait, for her. Fifteen minutes later, she comes down stairs, and she look stunning.

"She is wearing a long flowy dress that is a dark blue, with silver sparkles. It looks like the night sky. Her makeup, is perfect, and her hair is curled down to her mid back. Like I said, stunning.

"You look beautiful," I say starring

"As do you," she says, I reach out my hand and she takes it. I lead her to the car, and off we go for our little date. I get into the car and drive her to 'Intrépide' (French for dauntless), which is this really fancy restaurant, that is hard to afford, but me being me, can take my beautiful girlfriend there. When we get there she gasps,

"You didn't need to do this," she says gesturing towards the restaurant.

"Actually I did, you deserve nothing less," I say smiling, she laughs and shakes her head. She takes my hand and we walk in. Once we get there, we walk to the front desk.

"Table for two," I say, the lady doesn't even look up when she speaks. How rude

"That will be a 45 minute wait," she says, she finally looks up, and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, we have a table in the back," Tris looks at me like 'seriously?' I just laugh as we sit down. The table is in the back, which I assumed was closed, but oh well.

"Someone will be here to take your order shortly," she says, me and Tris thanks her, then she leaves.

"Seriously?" she asks I laugh again

"yup," I say popping the P

"Forty-five minutes, to no wait," she says shaking her head in disbelief. I laugh again

"Perks of being famous," I say, she laughs, then turns down to her menu, I look at mine. Two minutes later, a waitor comes to our table.

"Hello my name is Josh, I will be your waiter this lovely evening, are you ready to order, or do u just want drinks for now?" I look at Tris, and she nods.

"We're ready," I say

"Okay, May I take your order?" he asks.

"Can I get, a medium rare steak, with grilled asparagus, with unsweet tea? He nods

"May I get chicken Alfred and sweet tea?" he nods again, then walk away.

"So are you enjoying you night?" I ask looking at her grey blue eyes, they draw me, and get me hypnotized.

"As long as I am with you," she answers. I lean in and kiss her. She immediately kiss back. I hear a flash, but I don't care, I'm caught in the moment. I don't care, and she doesn't seem to care either. About 15 minutes later, the food comes, and we begin to eat. Once we finish, I look at the dessert menu and order the chocolate cake.

When it comes we dig right in, and it is freaking amazing, Tris eyes widen and the taste.

"This is amazing," she says, I nod in agreement with her. Once we finish, we head off to our car. Once we leave we are surrounded by paps. She grabs my hand and run. Then I hear a voice, that I would recognize anywhere. Why is she here? I thought she moved? I thought she wasn't coming back? She used to be all I have. And now she is here. I stop dead in the tracks, Tris looks at me confused, I turn and see her standing there. Oh my god it's her, its actually her.

**Rachel POV**

"Four!" I call out once I see him. I was walking down the streets when I saw him, surrounded by paps, with some girl. I don't call him Tobias because I know he want his name a secret. He stops, and the girls looks at him confused. He turns around and his eyes land on me. He stands there, staring for a second. He is so tall and muscular, he's all grown up.

"Rachel!" he yells he runs to me and picks me up. I laugh, I see the girl running toward me, who the hell is this girl. He finally puts me down.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, oh I guesse he forgot I lived here, when which I assume he moved.

"I live here," I say laughing, at this point that girl has caught up with him.

"Oh my gosh I forgot you lived in Chicago, when I moved here." Just like thought. Finally the girl speaks up.

"Who's this," the girl asks

"Tris, can we talk about this, in the car, the paps will be here any second." She nods her head. We walk to the car. Tobias gets in the driver, seat, and the girl, in who I assume is Tris, Sits in the drivers seat, and I sit in the back.

"Tobias, who is this?" the girl asks again, except she called him Tobias, his real name, how the hell does she know his real name.

"How do you know his real name?" I ask she looks back at me.

"I'm his girlfriend, and he trusts me so he told me," she says calmly, "and who is this Tobias?" she asks again sounding annoyed, I don't like this girl.

"I am his older sister," I say

"Tobias, how could you not tell me you have an older sister, I mean come on, how come I've never seen her." She says, I vet she thinks she is so important to him, I bet she is not.

"Stop being so whiny, and acting like he tells you everything, he probably dosen't even love you, and I would understand why, if he didn't." I say. At this point Tobias, just pulled into this huge mansion. He salms his breaks.

"Okay, first off she is my sister, and you never seen her since Evelynn forced her to go with her when she left second I didn't tell you cuz I though I would never see her again, and third off Rachel, I love her with all my heart, and I tell her pretty much everything, and she is not whiny, I would be curious too, if she ran up to some guy and was hugging him." Did he seriously just tell me that? "Now good bye, call me if you want to talk without getting in fight with my girlfriend," I get out of the car and walk away as I'm leaving, I see them kissing. I need to talk to him soon though, I will call him toomorow. Hopefully, that girl wont be at his house, when I do. When I walk out I see Prior Mansion on it, then I realize something, he lives with that girl. Great now I will always have to see her, unless, I can get rid of her. I know exactly who will help me, because, if she is a Prior, I know who hates her. My best friends brother. Al.

**Congrats to on winning my contest, i will try to post on Sunday at most, but hopefully sooner. Thx**

**~Ali**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so soooorrrrry, i know i said ****Sunday****at the latest, but i planned in posting it before my dance competition that day, but then i realized, some was deleted, i had dance competition, sunday and monday, and i had dance class today. Any way i'm in a good mood, we got the highest score we have ever gotten in my trio, and in my production we made top 5, so yeah. Hope this chapter is good. (I forgot to do this in other chapters)**

**DISCLAIMER!- I do not own divergent, if i did i would probably be writing a fourth book instead of a fan-fic.**

**Tris POV**

She walks away, I look up at Tobias, and he smiles, then he leans down and kisses me. He puts his emotions into words, I will try to become friends with her, for Tobias sake, I mean how bad can she be. When he pulls away I look into those blue eyes that I love so much.

"Did you mean all that?" I ask cocking my head to the side. At first he just sighs, and I get worried. What if he really didn't mean it? What if he wanted to break up with me? What if his sister was right? I look down, I hear him chuckle, a single tear escapes me. He stops chuckling when he sees the tear. He pulls my head up and wipes away the tear with his thumb, he smiles sweetly.

"I meant every single word," he says, I shake my head, and look back down, I begin to cry, he brings my head back up, I slap his hand away, and begin to walk inside. "What did I do Tris, I meant every word I said, don't let her get in your head," I don't look back, he sighed at me, as if 'how could I love you' then he laughs when I look down. "Tris what the hell did I do," he yells that part at me, I'm over this, he ant talk to me like this.

"What the hell did I do?" I ask "Well I ask you if you meant that, and you sigh, as if 'how could I love you'," I say putting quotation mark around that part. "Then I look down and you laugh at me, come on, how less obvious can you be," I yell at him. I then break down crying, I fall to the ground, I put my face in my hands. I hear footsteps coming near me, then I feel his warm breath on me.

"Tris," he whispers to me, I shake my head, still crying and upset with him.

"I just loved you so much, and I thought you did too, I don't know how to live life without you," it's true, I really don't know how, I would probably go into depression…_again._ He wipes all my tears away while bringing up my face to look at him.

"Tris, I sighed because, I still can't believe you don't realize how much I love you, I laughed because I think it's funny, that you would disbelieve my love for you," at first I don't believe him, then I see the lust and love, and even hurt, probably from hurting me. Its amazing how one of us can be hurt, and then the other one is two, because we hate to see each other sad, but that's love for you.

"Really?" I ask like a three year old, I know he is telling the truth because of the look on his face. He laughs.

"Why would I lie to you?" he asks, I laugh

"Well-," I begin, but he cuts me off

"Don't answer that," he starts, "But I wasn't lying about that," he says and I smile. He leans in to kiss me, but I get up and run to my house, I hear him whining "Trrrriiiissss," I laugh and walk into my house, a few seconds later, I hear the door open, I come out from my hiding spot and tackle him to the ground. He laughs. I give him a quick peck on the lips then I run to the elevator, I try to get the doors to close quickly, but he is too fast, and slides in right as the door closes. He presses his lips to mine, I decide to give in, and he smiles against my lips. Soon it turns into a make out session. We hear the beep of the elevator, signaling, its time to get off. We continue making out until we hear a very girly scream. We pull away, and there see a smirking Chris, and shocked Uriah.

"What the fuck guys, how did you get in here!" I yell,

"Jumped the fence climbed your wall then through your open window of your room," Chris explains. Wait, Chris obviously didn't scream so that means…

"Uriah, you have a very girly scream," I say as seriously as I can without bursting out laughing, at that he look down blushing, me, Tobias, and Christ all burst out laughing.

**Rachel POV**

I want her out of mine, and Tobias life. She thinks she is all that, she thinks Tobias trusts her, ha he is just confused, I'm his sister, I know him. I just need to get her hospitalized, then when he doesn't feel very sad, he will realize that I was right and he will come back to me. I will take him in, then when that bitch comes crawling back, me and Tobias can laugh in her face. The only part of my plan left is Al.

I'm at his front door, I know he will agree, it will take some convincing but eventually he will agree. I knock on the door. After about thirty seconds of standing there, waiting he opens the door. He doesn't look surprised to see me, I am his sister's best friend, so I come here a lot.

"Asher is in San Antonio with my aunt and uncle, going to go see the Alamo, or something I don't even know, something to do with Texas history," he says, perfect, now Asher won't think I'm secretly daring her brother. It's weird she would think that by me just talking to him, but that's Asher for ya.

"Actually I came to see you," I say at that his eyes widen, he shakes his head, he is about to close the door when I stop it with my foot.

"Why do you and your sister immediately jump to the conclusion I like you after I just say I want to talk to you, God," he looks confused, but he nods at me, as if telling me to continue, so I do. "Well I need someone injured, don't ask why, I just want it done, I know you dislike her, don't worry about her, lets just say when I'm done, she will no longer be taken. She will be open and free for business, and I think with me saying that, this plan will get us both what we want." He looks skeptical. After a awhile of thinking he finally speaks.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right, especially by myself," he says, I thought he would say that, so I was prepared for that question.

"I know two people who can help, They are in your grade," I say

"Who,"

"Peter and Drew," he thinks for a while, then asks

"Who do u need hurt?" he asks

"Tris Prior,"

**Thx for reading, hope you enjoyed, review, ideas for when their at school, i don't know what i want to do then.**

**~Ali**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is. I really wanna do after Allegiant story, but i wanna finish this story first. I have some great ideas for the Allegiant story, and I'm running out of ideas for this one. I want this story to get to at least 20k words before i end it. Give me ideas for this one. I have a feeling I'm going to get a writers block after the whole Rachel thing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own divergent obviously or Uriah would have been forced into the Divergent movie**

**Tris POV**

_I see myself playing with Brooke in my old front yard back in Dallas, we are playing some sort of bed, wed, or dead game. All of a sudden, she seems to be having trouble breathing. I run to get her mom. We drive to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room, thinking of all possible outcomes, and trying to prepare myself for them._

_After a few hours of testing the doctor comes to us. He leads into a separate room. At this point her dad and little sister Kelsey have joined us at the hospital. The doctor doesn't seem sad. He is probably use to breaking bad news to people, so it doesn't affect him. I couldn't be a doctor, I would fell to bad for all those people and probably break down in the middle of a surgery._

_"__We took a few tests on her, we looked at symptoms and inside her body. We looked at her lungs finally," he sighs, he seems kind of sad. If the doctor is sad that means it has to be something pretty bad. "She has lung cancer, she is already pretty late into it, but you're lucky we caught it when we did, it could have killed her within a month, if we didn't find out." I look around and see her mom and dad crying Kelsey looks confused, she is only six after all. And I am just standing there, in shock, not moving, not crying. After a while instead of sadness I feel anger._

_"__So you pretty much telling us she is going to die, and you don't even care, you probably see family's break down every day, and you just apologize to them. Well guess what, that not going to work on me, I'm so freaking annoyed with life," with a grunt I storm out of the room. I hear Kelsey asking if Brooke is going to die, her parents just say is we have hope she wont, but the thing is I don't, I really don't._

I wake up breathing heavily, I sit in by bed starring at the wall when my phone rings, it's three in the morning. I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I hear sobbing in the back round

"It's Brooke," I hear rushing around so that means she is not dead yet, I'm about to respond when I hear in the other line on the back ground.

"Time of death, 3:02am," I let out a muffled sob, I hang up the phone, then I break down right there, screaming why, and cursing whatever I can, while sobbing uncontrollably. A minute later Tobias comes rushing in looking panicked.

"What happened!" he says staring at me

"Brooke is dead," at that he rushes towards we, I told him about Brooke, the day I found out who he actually was. He wraps me in his arms and kisses my forehead. I sob into the crook of his neck. We fall asleep like that. I guess my body knew she was dying, that dream was connected to one of the worse time of my lives, beside Tobias running away. Now I will dream of this moment instead of the last.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

I wake up earlier than Tobias, I decide I need to take a walk to clear my mind. I carefully unwrapped myself from his arms, making sure not to wake him.

I change into black tank top and black and white Nike shorts. I put my hair up into a messy bun, then I put on my tennis shoes. I walk down stairs and get a granola bar, I eat it quickly, the I go off to my jog. After jogging for about a block, some paparazzi guy starts taking pictures of me.

"Fuck off," I say holding up the middle finger, surprisingly he leaves, I continue walking until I am about two minutes from my special spot, I decide that would be a good resting point. I am walking until two hands are wrapped around my mouth and a different two put a bind fold on me, I feel the presence of someone else. Three against one, that is so fair, (note the sarcasm). I struggle against them. They punch me a few times with some kicks. When I'm tired out I stop struggling and try to find out who these people are.

"You done stiff," okay that is obviously Peter. So that means Molly and Drew are probably with her, but then I realize, all these hands are too big to be Molly's. That means there is Peter and Drew, and who else, the last person is the one covering my mouth. I smell lemongrass and Soap, only one person I know smells like that, except I thought we were friends, not close friends, but friends. Al. except I can't believe he would do this to me. He always had a little crush on me. Was me dating Four make him overly jealous?

Then I feel two hands grope my chests. I hear laugh, and I immediately feel violated. I scream

"You sure your sixteen stiff? Fells more like twelve," I want to laugh because in middle school he always said how I was so scrawny. But now I have grown out, so that makes no sense. Then I hear rushing water. They are going to throw mw over the bridge, with those rapids, I could die. They want to kill me. And comparing how I'm out numbered. They are going to kill me. I feel a hand wrap around my neck as they pull me off the ground, I try to break free, but it's no use.

"Get away from her," I hear someone yell.

**Tobias POV**

I wake up expecting to feel Tris' warm body wrapped in my arms, but instead I feel the cold sheets, where she fell asleep last night. I get worried right away. I look around the house, which takes me ten minutes, and that's with me sprinting around, her house is huge. I look down stairs, I find a muffin wrapper on the counter. She must have taken a walk, it makes me worried. Normally, I wouldn't be worried about something like that, but last night was really hard for her. Honestly I don't know if I'm worried more for her, or for those around her who bothers her. I slip on my sneakers, and throw on my hoodie and run out the door.

I see a paparazzi guy who looks kind of shocked, and a bit scared, my first thought was, _he ran into Tris_. I walk up to him.

"Have you seen Tris?" I ask in deeply scary voice **(A/N: couldn't say instructor Four voice,). **He looks terrified, he points in a direction behind him. I run that way. I hear scream, I begin running even faster. I finally see three larger figures and a smaller one, I see the blond hair, and I sprint. I see one of the guys pick her up by the neck. Once I'm in the their hearing range I yell. "Get away from her!"

They all turn to me.

**Tris POV**

I would know that voice anywhere. Tobias. I immediately fell relief once I know my prince is here to save me. I hear grunts, finally I am dropped, but I'm already blacking out.I don't hear anymore grunts, so I know I'm safe. Tobias would totally win a fight, even if he is out numbered. I can bearly muter anything to say, but I manage one word.

"Tobias," its barely a croak, but its there. A second later, I feel his arms wrap around me, carrying me bridal style. I feel my self bumping as I run, but not for long before I black out.

I wake up in a room, but not one of my house. I look around and realize I'm in a hospital. Tobias isn't here, he should be. I starts yelling Four until a nurse rushes in. she trys to calm me but it doesn't work.

"I need Four!" I say she rushes back out the door, a minute later, Tobias walks in. He see me, and runs to me. I hug him. He pulls away.

"Tris you can't scare me like that, you know people are after you especially now with that report out. Tris I couldn't bare losing you. I would fall into depression if you died. Do you want that Tris? Is that what you want?" he is yelling the last part.

"Tobias, please, calm down. Of course I don't want that. You should know that. It happened to me. I would never wish something that terrible on my worst enemy, let alone you." He seems to calm down a bit at the mention of me going through that, when he ran away.

"Tris I can't lose you, I just can't," I nod and bring him into a kiss. The next two hours we spend, talking, kissing. Finally the nurse lets me go home. When I walk into the waiting room I see Al. Tobias immediately steps in front of me.

"Tris please, I'm sorry I just wanted- well I thought- she told me," he pleads.

"Get away from her," Tobias says,

"Please forgive me, she-" he pleads looking at me

"Who is she?" I yell

"Rachel," I shake my head that bitch.

"I still hate you, stay away from, or so god help me, I will kill you, you coward," he looks down and backs off. I and Tobias leave discussing Rachel.

They found Al, dead at the bottom of the bridge the next morning. I know its my fault, Tobias tries to convince me its not, but I know it is. Maybe if I blamed Rachel instead of him, if I forgave him? But its over now, he is dead and I will forever live in the guilt knowing I was the cause of someone death.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry Al had to die in my opinion. Please review, they seriously make my day. And i really want more ideas for this story after the whole Rachel thing. So whoever comes up with the best idea, it will be put into this fanfiction. This is a quick contest it ends sunday so review. thanks**

**~Ali**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here it is. Contest might go till Monday, if i cant get a chapter up in time. So yeah. Went to farmers market today. It was fun. My birthday is comming up, and the divergent movie comes out on DVD 5 days before my birthday party, so guess what i want.**

**DISCLAIMER: Veronica Roth own Divergent not me, sadly. *tear***

**Tris POV**

Tobias doesn't want me to go to school today because of _yesterday. _Two bad things in one day, it doesn't surprise me. I have a pretty shitty life lately. I'm going to school no matter what Tobias says. I get up to the sound of say something. I wrote this song yesterday in the hospital, about Brooke. I've written a few songs, maybe four. Tobias says he has surprise for me after school, I'm really annoyed he won't tell me, cuz I don't like surprises, but I'm still excited about it. I change into some faded blue jeans, a golden plain long sleeve shirt to cover the bruises on my arms, and a floral scarf to cover my neck bruises. I put on some pink heels that match my scarf, and my six necklace of course.

I run down stairs and see Tobias sitting at the bar reading a book. I decide to try to sneak up on him. I tip towards him, and look at the book he is reading. TFIOS. I've read that book five times. I decide I'll smash a muffin on his head. I start tip toeing to the pantry to get a muffin. I open the pantry carefully, when I feel some thing smashed on my head. I scream and turn around, Tobias is standing there laughing his head off. I scowl at him.

"I was going to do that," I say frustrated.

"You need to learn to think inside your head and not aloud." I look down sheepishly blushing. He chuckles, now that he has recovered from his laughing fit.

I try to get the muffin out of my head, but its stuck. I out on a gold beanie to over my mess of a head. I realize school doesn't start for another two hours. I begin writing a song. When I'm done, I go to the music room and start recording it.

_Let 'em have their time  
Sit back and let 'em shine  
Let 'em rise and rise  
Cause one day they're gonna fall_

Let 'em soak in the sun  
Sit back and let 'em have their fun  
Let 'em spill their guts  
Cause one day they're gonna slip on 'em

Well I could be angry  
But you're not worth the fight  
And besides I'm moving on

I've counted to ten  
And I'm feeling alright  
And besides I'm moving on

Let 'em play their songs  
Let 'em say what's right and wrong  
Let 'em do their thing  
Cause they'll never be you and me

We got our own style  
We got a way of livin' life  
If they can't get down  
Well we don't need them around

Well I could be angry  
But you're not worth the fight  
And besides I'm moving on

I've counted to ten  
And I'm feeling alright  
And besides I'm moving  
Yes I'm moving  
Besides I'm moving on

This song is about moving on from the hard times, and how it will get better for me. If you couldn't tell it's called moving on. I hear clapping behind me. I look and I see Tobias there smiling.

"We need to get to school," he says smiling like an idiot. I just nod. I grab my Vera Bradley back pack and walk to the car. He drives since I'm still a little sore and I don't trust myself to drive. We drive in a comfortable silence for a while until he breaks it.

"You're a really good singer," I just give him a shy thanks, I'm not used to people listening to me sing. I'm not scared of performing for them, it's just a matter of after what they will think. When we finally get to school, the day goes by pretty fast. They announced that Al died, they had this whole speech how, he was brave but they didn't know the whole truth. Al was a coward. He killed himself because he felt sorry for himself, not because he was brave. He didn't die, he killed himself.

When we finally get home, Tobias said go change into something nice. I went upstairs and showered to get the muffin out of my hair finally.

I ended up wearing a red strapless drees that came to mid thy. I added at necklace with black jewels on it, and matched it with black heels. My makeup still looked good so I didn't change it. I curled my hair in loose curls. I grabbed a black handbag and put my phone, wallet, and other necessities in there. When I go down, he is wearing he would wear for a music video.

"What's going on?" I ask, he looks up and down at my body and shakes his head. "You don't like what I'm wearing?" I ask, he laughs.

"No, I love what you wearing, it's just, it won't go with what we're doing. Change into something you would wear every day, cover your bruises with concealer, or whatever." I nod, even though I'm confused.

I go up and change into pale pink jeans. I put on a white, off the shoulder shirt that says _A Thousand Years _in black letters_. _It's the name of one of my songs, I wrote this at thirteen, on the two year anniversary of when Tobias left. Mom let me design a shirt, and this is what I did. It was a best seller. I match them with black open toes heels. I put my hair in a pony, with a poof that was formed with my bangs. I go down the elevator, Tobias looks at me and nods.

"Now lets go, were going to be late!" he yells. We race to the car, and drive off. When I get there, I squeal. He took me to Five faction Records, the biggest record company in America.

"What's going on?" I ask excitedly, he smiles and looks at me

"Well I heard my little Trissy's voice and thought, everyone should get to hear her beautiful voice, so I brought you here so it can happen," I squeal again, and kiss him, at first he is surprised, then kisses back, but at that moment I pull away. "Tease," he grunts. I get out of the car and walk quickly to the building. Tobias follows. When we get there he goes to the front desk.

"I have an appointment with Max," the lady looks at something on the computer and nods. Tobias leads me to an elevator, and presses the 10th floor. When we get there, we go into a room, and there sits, Max. OMG, it's Max, the guy who make people famous. I hear a chuckle, and Max is looking at me weird. Then Tobias reaches down to whisper something in my ear.

"I told you need to learn to think inside you head," I hear the smile in his voice. Oh Crap.

"Sorry, it was meant to be a compliment," I say, Max nods awkwardly. I can hear Tobias trying to hold in his laughter. I slap his arm, and he stops.

"Okay… well, Mrs. Prior, I just need you to sing one of your songs for me and a few employee." I look down at my shirt and nod.

He leads me to another room with a few other people at a conference table. He sits down at the front, and Tobias sits next to him.

"I wrote this song for a boy that I was with. He left when we were eleven. But I wrote this when I was thirteen. Its called A thousand years," they nod and Tobias looks at me with love in his eyes. I smile at Tobias and begin to sing.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

At the end Tobias is about to cry, and everyone looks amazed. Max signed me on to the record label.

ONE MONTH LATER

I'm walking through the hall ways, its Friday. I've become really famous lately. Everyone at school knows me, its pretty cool. Al's funeral is tomorrow. They want me to come because they said Al talked about me all the times. Creepy much.

All of a sudden I am pushed into a bathroom, the boy's bathroom. I look at the attacker. Peter. Should have known he would come back.

"What do you want?" I ask, he pulls out a knife and I immediately stiffen.

"Kiss me or else, and don't stop," I give him a quick peck on the heek and try to leave. _It doesn't work_. He presses the knife into my back and I get closer, and closer, and closer. He kisses me, I just stand there, he pushes the knife a little harder till I kiss back. Then he lick my bottom lip. I will not give him entrance. Then he moves the knife to wear my heart is, and I give him entrance. I never thought Peter would like me, I thought he was just a bitch. I never would have guessed he did all that because he liked me. Then the door opens, and Tobias walks in. He rushes out, since I was kissing back, but he didn't see the knife.

I try to run after Tobias, but Peter wont let me. After a minute more of Torture he lets me go. I run to Tobias. When I find him, he is kissing Lauren, wow. I run home, but he doesn't chase after me.

He gets back five minutes later and he is packing. I walk into his room.

"Why the fuck did you kiss Lauren?" I yell he looks at me with pure anger, for a second I thinks I see sorrow , but if it was there, its gone as soon as it came.

"I could ask you the same about Peter," he yells

"Don't you trust me? He kissed me"

"Well you didn't seem to care, in fact you were kissing back,"

"Listen-"

"I don't want to listen to your lies, I'm getting out of this house, and don't bother saying goodbye, you said that when you kisses Peter," he storms out of the room and I follow him.

"Stay the fuck out of my house," I yell

"Don't worry, I wont. And by the way its over. I don't know how I ever loved you,"

"I must have been some stupid kid to love you, let alone miss you," and with that he is gone. Good Riddance.

**Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Hey, all relationships have their ups and down, right? And all high schools have ****psychopaths****who would kill someone, right? Aye maybe not, but this is divergent, so oh well. ****Review**

**~Ali**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you will enjoy, no one reviewed for the contest, so i just came up with something. I am so excited tomorrow i get to start my dance for this year i already know costumes and hair. My ****competition****dance age group is going from three to nine people. Honestly i like small groups better, but ****there's****nothing i can do about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Veronica Roth owns all, including my life, because Divergent is my Life.**

**Tobias POV**

I don't know how I feel about this situation. I've been inside house, on my bed starring at the ceiling for the past two hours thinking about everything. I'm not even sure if I love her. I don't have anyone to talk to. Everyone of our friends will be on her side being that they have known her longer. I finally get up and go to the computer. I go to the news. The headline is a picture of me walking out of Tris house, with my bag, and a very angry looking Tris behind me. The caption is:

_Is our new favorite couple broken up? We have been following this couple for a little over a month now, and not once have we seen them fight. Four seems to be leaving Tris is house. The photographer claims he heard screaming in the house before Four left. We also have proof from fellow student that Four kissed her, after finding Tris kissing other local student Peter. Is Tris a cheater? Maybe so, keep reading to find out._

Really Lauren. She kissed me for god's sake. I didn't kiss her back! I was in shock so I stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. But I didn't kiss her back, let alone kiss her.

I go to bed, not really wanting to deal with all this crap. I fall asleep thinking of Tris. Was this all just silly childhood crushes, and not actually love? I don't even know what to think of anything. I told Tris I would go into depression is she left me. I wasn't lying, but the thing is I left her, so I don't really know how to react.

The next morning I wake up. I expect to be in Tris' house, then I remember yesterday. I usually spend my days with Tris. I don't know what to do now without her. It may sound pathetic, maybe it is. But, since I moved to Chicago, my world has revolved around Tris. I go on I tunes to heck my songs. I look at the charts, the number one song, is a song I never heard of. Its called Haunted. **(A/N: Sorry big Tay Tay Swift fan,) **I press on it and the sound of Tris voice comes into my ears.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know. , I know..  
I just know !..  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no!_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started_

_oh oh oh oh_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it!_

Is this song about me, is this how Tris truly feels right now. I thought she would be mad. But this makes it seem like she is almost broken. Just then my phone dings. It say Tris posted something on Instagram mentioning me. I click on it. It's a picture of a broken heart. The caption says:  
_I thought he trusted me, I guess I was wrong. Its true me and Four broke up yesterday. But everything else is a lie. My new song Haunted is dedicated to him. 4FOUR4 I thought you loved me, I guess I was wrong, but my feelings hasn't changed._  
This makes me so mad. She kissed Peter. And she cant say, he kissed him, they were full on making out, and she didn't come after me until a minute later, probably busy finishing up Peter. I can't believe she would kiss him. He tried to kill her. I look at the clock and see its 2:00. Al's funeral is already over. I sit there in my thoughts again when the doorbell rings.

I go downstairs to see Rachel, and some other girl.

"Hey little bro, sorry bout the break up, I tried to warn you, any who this is my best friend Asher, Al's older sister." She says, I guess big sisters are always correct, the older the wiser.

"Yeah, oh nice to meet you Asher, come in," they walk in and we go to the living room. Its is silence for awhile. Not a comfortable silence like me and Tris had, its an awkward silence.

"I'm glad you broke up with Tris, I think its her fault Al died since she refused to even consider going out with him, or let alone be close friends, bitch," Asher says, at that I break, I don't know why I feel the urge to Protect Tris, even if we broke up, but I still do.

"You don't know what he did to her to make not want to be lose friends, you wouldn't understand," I say almost yelling. Almost

"What could he have done that would have been bad enough for not to forgive him so he killed him self." She yells.

"You want to know, I'll tell you. He tried to kill her by throwing her over the bridge, and he almost touched her." At that she looks down

"I'm sorry I didn't know," she says looking down.

"Yah maybe don't jump to conclusions, now get out of my house, you too Rachel," I yell they get up and leave then my phone beeps many times. I have a text from Christina, Marlene Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

"You broke my best friend" Marlene

"I told you what would happen," Christina

"Son of a bitch," Shauna ( this is true, Marcus was a bitch, and I am his son)

"I cant believe we were friends" Zeke

"Yeah," Uriah

"Do you even know what happened,"Will

I text back to will saying not exactly, now they are coming over to my house to explain things great. I'm so bored, we didn't have school today hence to Al's funeral.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rings, and I prepare myself for the hell coming my way. I open the door and Christina is standing in the front,

"H-," I get cut off by Christina punching me in the face, "what the hell!" I yell

"I told you," is all she says before barging in with the rest of them. We go sit in the living room.

"So why are you here?" I ask not really remembering,

"To tell you the full story of why you found Peter Tris kissing in the guys bathroom," Will says standing up and putting some disc in the movie player.

"What's that," I ask, I thought they were telling me not watching a movie.

"Security footage of the whole thing," he says, the screen starts playing, and I turn my attention to it. Will skips to the right time.

_Tris is pushed into the bathroom by Peter. She immediately recovers and looks at him with a stern face._

_"__What do you want?" she asks with a tone. Then he pulls out a knife, Tris stiffens_

_"__Kiss me or else," Peter says holding up the knife. Tris gives him a quick peck on the cheek trying to avoid it. He presses the knife into her back. He kisses her, but she just stands there, eyes wide. He presses the knife harder into her back. She begins kissing him back, but with no passion. Peter opens up his mouth and licks Tris' bottom lip asking for entrance, she doesn't oblige. He moves the knife to where her heart is, and then she obliges. That's when I walk in. Tris try's to get out but Peter just presses the knife harder into her back. After a minute, Peter lets her go and she runs out the door._

At this point I'm crying and feeling really crappy for breaking up with Tris, and not listening to her side of the story. They all look at me with expectant looks.

"Tris?" I manage to get out between silent sobs.

"Her house," I run out the door and grab the keys I have to Tris house. When I get there I silently unlock the door. I take the stairs to the 5th level, where I assume Tris is. I would take the elevator, but it's too loud.

I hear sobbing coming from the Music room. I slowly walk to the music room, through the window I see her curled up in a little ball sobbing. It breaks me to see her like this, but it breaks me even more knowing I'm the one who caused it. I walk in and her head perks up. When she sees me her face angers.

"If you're looking for everything you left, it's in my room," she asks, anger dripping from words.

"Why your room?" I ask

"Cuz," she says not really meeting eye to eye

"That's not what I'm here for, its that-," I start, but its hard to without crying

"Why have you been crying?" she asks

"Is it that obvious?" I ask and she nods, "I've been crying because Christina and everyone came to get mad at me, then Christina punched me," I hear her huff, but I continue "and then they showed me the security footage of what happened between you and Peter," she huffs again "and I started crying cuz I felt bad that I didn't believe you," she looks up again.

"And now,?" she asks

"And now I am to apologize for not listening to you, and not trusting you, I really need you, so can you please forgive me, I know I've been a bitch-," I'm cut off by her lips on mine.

"You really have been," she says smiling. Then we hear clapping and cheering behind us. We turn around and there stands Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, and Zeke.

"We're you watching the whole thing," I ask, they all nod. Then Christina walks up to me. _Oh no_

"If you ever hurt her again, I swear to god, you will get something much worse than a punch to the jaw," I nod slowly, kinda scared. Everyone laughs, and I laugh along with them after a while. Then I turn to Tris

"I love you," me

"I love you too" her

"I love you three," me

"I love you four," her

"I love you six," me "See what I did there," I say laughing at my own joke.

**i just had to do it, i just had to. So yay there back together. Please review, it will make my day. I have dance tomorrow and Tuesday, so i might not post till ****Wednesday****.**

**~Ali**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been so long, but i have had writers block, plus a super busy week. I finally got a chapter up and i am relived. So august is coming up, and i have a really busy august. I have camp the 3rd-9th then the 10th i have my b day party. Then 15th-17th i go to the beach. Then the 18th is my ****actual****birthday. Then school will be coming. I have dance ****Monday****and ****Tuesday****, choir ****wends day****and ****Thursday****, and an ****occasional****dance practice on ****Friday, during school year. I'll try to post twice a week during school year. Thx**

**~Ali**

**Tris POV**

Its been about eight months since I found Tobias. My parents are coming home today. I'm scared on how they will react to Tobias. We agreed to not tell my dad, so that will be a mess. My mom doesn't know he is living with me this whole year. Caleb is moving back in. This is going to be great.

Tobias and I are cleaning the house for my parents. When were done we go to my room. We fall onto my bed exhausted. He turns to me and smiles, I smile too. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. Soon it becomes passionate and heated. I moan into his lips. I can feel his smile against my lips. We may have been reunited for a year now, but every time we touch, or kiss I feel the sparks. We've kissing for a good ten minutes. Taking a break every now and then to stare into each other's eyes. We continue kissing, and moaning. We may have done much more intimate things, (if you know what I mean) but he still has quite the effect on me.

We continue kissing until the sound of my door opening. Oh god

"What are you doing Beatrice, get away from my daughter!" my dad yells. I pull away and see my dad at the door. He looks at Tobias with pure anger. He switches his anger to me.

"Who the hell is that Beatrice," I smile innocently at him. "Well," he continues.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Four, we've been together for about a year now." He looks very angry.

"So we leave and you immediately get a boyfriend, a boy your not even friends with, why don't you date that sweet boy Al." now my mom has walked in. Anger boils inside me. I see Tobias stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"First off, I do know him very well I became his girlfriend before I knew you were leaving. And second off, Al, he tried to kill me, luckily my boyfriend, Four saved me. And now Al has committed suicide, and is dead." I say the last part a little quitter. "And its my fault since I didn't forgive him,"

"Tris, you know its not," Tobias says wrapping his arms around me. I cry into his shoulder and he rubs my back. I feel a bit calmer.

"Beatrice, you're the cause of a boys death, why couldn't you believe him, huh, what's wrong with you." My dad yells, Tobias turns to him.

"It is not her fault, why would she forgive someone who tried to kill her, why would anyone, its his own fault for trying to kill her in the first place. Don't you care at all that your daughter could have been killed." Tobias yells. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Why do you think you can talk to me you don't know me, I don't know you," at that Tobias gives me a look as if saying 'I'm going to tell him'. I just shrug as response. His name, his choice.

"I'd like to re-introduce myself sir. Hello, my name is Tobias Eaton," dad looks shocked and I suppress a laugh.

"As in, son of Marcus Eaton," he asked shocked

"I do not like to be linked with him, but I suppose so," I frown knowing why he doesn't like to be linked with him, Tobias seems to stiffen speaking of his father, I rub his back in a calming way.

My dad walks out of the room shocked leaving my mother behind.

"Nice to see you again Tobias," she says nodding at him then leaves in the same direction as my dad. I suddenly have an idea.

"I don't like living here anymore, so Mr. Eaton, would you like to buy an apartment together," he smiles

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Prior,"

"Lets' go apartment hunting," I say pumping my fist in the air. We could probably buy a penthouse if we wanted, but I think I would be fine with a decent size apartment. I grab my laptop, and go to Google.

"What kind of apartment would you like," Tobias asks

"Not too big, or small, a decent size," he smiles and nods. We start searching for apartments that are the size we want, by the school. We find an apartment that is right by the school, and is the perfect size. It has three rooms, a living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen.

"I love it," I screech looking at Tobias with a huge smile. He laughs nodding his head.

"Do you wanna go check it out before we buy it?" he asks. I nod. I realize I am still in my Pjs.

"First I need to get ready," I say. He looks at me then nods laughing.

I go to the bathroom to shower. When I get out, I blow dry my hair. I go to my closet and pick out floral jeans, with a flowy pink crop top. I slide on some braided sandals, and a few bracelets with my six necklace of course. I put some loose curls into my hair and put in a braided headband like a crown on. I apply minimal makeup. I walk out the room and see Tobias has changed into black jeans and a dark blue shirt. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my phone, keys, and wallet. Me and Tobias walk down stairs. As I am headed out to the garage, my mom stops me.

"Where are you going," she asks sternly

"Apartment hunting," I say in the same tone she used.

"Don't you think you should talk to you father and I about that first."

"Well, dad hates Tobias, and obviously doesn't want him with me, but I want to be with him, and you and dad are never here, so it's like I live alone anyways, and when you are here, you say a quick hello then leave me to do more work. You hardly ever see me, and hardly ever see you, so this shouldn't be much of a difference for either of us." I finish and I walk past her with Tobias behind me. She doesn't stop me.

"You don't think that was a little harsh?" he asks I shake my head. We get in the car. Once we get there we go to the front desk.

"Hi, we would like to look at apartment number B13, please," I say, she looks at something on her computer.

"Unless, you have an appointment I cannot help you." I've learned how to work with this.

"But we really need to see it now," I say, Tobias lets out a small chuckle.

"Mam-," she get cut off by me putting both my hands on her desk, she looks up and her eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry MS. Prior, I'll get someone to help you right away," she says in a rushed manner. I smile at Tobias, and he gives me a thumbs up. I laugh. She comes back with a middle aged man.

"This is Kevin, he will show you the apartment." The same lady says. I nod and the man-Kevin- takes us to our room. Me and Tobias look around. After a while of talking, we agree to get it. We go up to the man.

"We would like to buy this apartment," he nods. He takes out the bill and hands it to me. I nod and as I am about to take out my wallet, Tobias gives Kevin the money. And we get the apartment.

"I could have paid for it, or at least split it," I say Tobias shakes his head.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman," he says smiling

"Since when are you a gentle man," I laugh and he frowns.

**Hope you liked it. Once again review, it really helps with my writing. So i showed it to my friend, and told her someone else wrote it. She said whoever wrote this is a really good writer. In my head i was thinking,****_ thanks for the compliment. _**

**~Ali**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so freaking sorry it took me so long to update, i don't think i have i good excuse, cuz its always my ****excuse****when, i ****don't****do something. Dance .I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. Seriously, three more word and it would be 3k words. So yeah. This chapter gets a bit intmidate, so be warned.**

**~Ali**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not know Theo James and Shailene Woodley, threfore, i am not Veronica Roth, and I do not own divergent.**

**Tris POV**

We go home and start packing our stuff. I finish getting all my clothes and other things I might want. I decided to leave the rest of my floor alone since I will come here a lot to record my songs.

I have become a huge hit lately. Max wants me to go on tour over the summer. I said I'll talk to 'four' about it then answer him. I put all my boxes in Tobias' truck, his stuff already in there. Once I finish getting all my boxes in his truck we drive to the apartment.

"So you excited to move," Tobias asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I'll have to get use to not having a huge house, it's the only kind of house I've ever had." He nods. When we get there we un pack our stuff. When we finish. I look at the apartment. Me and Tobias share a room. We have two guest rooms. The kitchen, and the living room. Me and Tobias want to change one of the guest rooms to a recording studio. This place is pretty boring. I turn to Tobias.

"This place is boring," I say

"I know," he says nodding his head agreeing "Do you want to go apartment shopping?" he asks. I nod my head dramatically.

We drive to home depot first. We decide to paint the room a dark red. We also get some leather furniture for the living room. We get picture frames, and a lot of crappy decorative things we don't need. We get a new fridge and microwave, we also changed the faucet. Since the apartment has wood floors we get a huge carpet for the living room. We also a buy a flat screen for the living room, our room, and the guest room. We buy a pool table, just cuz. We go to a music store and buy a bunch of recording stuff, along with an acoustic guitar, and a electric, and a piano. When we're done we plop onto the couch, exhausted.

"We never told the gang about the new apartment, what if Christina and Uriah break in again, and my parents freak out." I say remembering the time that happened when me and Tobias came back from our date.

"Yeah, how about you call the girls and I'll call the boys, they can come over," I think about it,

"How about tomorrow? I'm way to exhausted to do anything except watch a movie right now," I say hoping he will agree. He nods in a agreement. We decide to watch this really, really, really old movie called Annie. Its about an orphan girl, who get adopted by a super-rich man. I liked it so far. About half way through the movie, I fall asleep. I wake up from the sound of what sounded like gun shots. I jump up and look around, I scream when I don't see Tobias. Then two hands cover my mouth. _Not again. _I elbow the person behind me in the ribs, then turn around and blindly punch them in the jaw. I look and see Tobias on the floor. I look at the Tv and realize that the sound wasn't gun shots, it was fireworks from the movie. I see Tobias massaging his swollen jaw.

"OH my god Tobias I am so sorry, I thought you were an intruder, and-," I am cut off by his laughing, I give him a confused look.

"I was trying to scare you and it worked, it was hilarious, you jumping out of the chair screaming, looking horrified when you didn't see me, ha" I glare at him.

"You fucking scared me, I thought you were dead Tobias," I start crying, thinking of what I would do without him. He gets up, and wraps his arms around me. Kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Bea, I didn't mean to scare you that much, I love you," He kisses my lips gently. Soon we are in the bedroom making out. I pull away and look into those beautiful, deep blue eyes, that I could get lost in for a life time.

"We should probably sleep," I say, he nods and gets up. I go to our closet, and grab one of his shirts. I strip down, and slide on his T-shirts. I walk out and see Tobias laying on his bead in just boxers, with his eyes cold. I take this chance to try and scare him. I sneak up to him then I jump on him. When I'm about to land on him, he grabs my waist, and flips us both over, so he is on top of me.

"Shit, I wanted to scare you," I say frustrated, he laughs then gets off me. I snuggle into him and soon fall into a deep sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I wake up before Tris does. It is truly an amazing feeling, knowing that every night, I will fall asleep with her in my arms, snuggled up against me, and wake up every morning, with her in my arms, getting ready to start the day. I reluctantly get out of bed, careful not to wake Tris. I look at the clock, it says 10:46. Its later than either of us usually wake up, but we spent all day moving yesterday, it was pretty tiring. I go into the bathroom, and take a shower. I let the warm water run over me, as it wakes me up.

Once I get out, I put a towel around my waist, and walk into the bedroom. I get a pair of boxers out, some dark blue jeans, and a dark red shirt.

I drop the towel from my waist. I grab my boxers, then I hear I slight scream. I turn around and see Tris moving her head back and forth, as if having a silent conversation by herself.

**Tris POV**

I wake up and see Tobias at his dresser, then out of nowhere, he drops his towel, at first I only see his butt, and then I see it, his cock. I let out a small strangled scream, from surprise. _I've seen it before, _so, _we've had sex, _Yeah, but I wasn't really paying attention to it, _He won't care, _He might feel violated, _Tobias, I mean come on, he won't care, _True, but still, _It doesn't matter- _my thoughts are interrupted by Tobias

"Tris, what's the matter," I hear Tobias say as he tubs my back. _See he doesn't care._

"Do you have boxers on," I ask

"No, we've seen each other naked before, I mean, you have done much more with it than just look at it," he says slightly laughing

"Tobias," I yell opening my eyes and looking at him

"What? Its true, I'm just stating the facts here," he says, still laughing, at this point, I'm laughing too. After we recover from our laughing fit, I look at him, and notice, he still isn't wearing any boxers.

"Go put on some boxers, we're inviting everyone over today, don't you remember,"

"But what if I want to walk around naked until they come,' he says. Right as he says that, everyone comes barging in. I immediately throw the blankets off of me, and onto Tobias, then I realize, I took off my shirt, in the middle of the night, and I'm not wearing a bra, so I'm only in my underwear. I cover myself as best I can before getting under the blanket with Tobias.

"What are You guys doing here,' I yell, everyone has smiles plastered on my face. I wonder why? OH. _OH._

"I think the real question is what are you doing," Zeke says with a suggestive smirk. My eyes widen.

"Zeke, and everyone one else, if you haven't noticed, we are naked, so get the fuck out," Tobias yells. Everyone rushes out of the room. After a while of just laying there, I turn to Tobias.

"We should change," I say, smiling

"Probably," he responds. We get up, and I go to the closet. I pick out, a tight shirt, with tribal print, with black jeans. I go into the bathroom, and do quick makeup, I put my hair in a high pony tail. I put on my favorite necklace (the six one) and head to mine and Tobias' room. He is standing, in the room staring at the wall. I walk up to him, I look at him up and down. He is wearing blue jeans, with a black shirt. I notice his fly is open, I stifle a laugh.

"What, you don't like what I'm wearing?" he asks, mocking hurt.

"No, that's not it," I say calmly

"Then what is it?" he asks

"This?" I say, as I reach down and pull up his zipper. His eyes widen, I see a small bulge in his pants. I love that I have this effect on him. I lean close to him, then I whisper in his ear "Save that for tonight," he smiles, happily.

We both walk out of the room, Tobias eyes, still wide, and still has that bulge in his pants. Zekes looks at him, then laughs.

"What did she do to you, man," he asks. He looks, at me and I smile.

"You tell them," he says looking down, I nod happily.

"Well, I walked out of the bathroom and went up to Four, I noticed his fly was open, I laughed at him, he asked me why I laughed at him, then I simply said 'this' and I pulled up his zipper, his eyes widened, and he gained this," When I say this I tap his member, and his eyes widen along with everyone else's "Then I whispered something, that is to be kept between us." Everyone laughs, while Tobias is still in shock. I kiss his cheek and he loosens up a bit.

"Tris! You just touched his cock, without hesitation" she says, I just shrug.

"Okay, I'm getting bored, lets play are you nervous, and then never have I ever," everyone nods in agreement. We decide me and Tobias will go last, since we will take the longest. I smirk, knowing that me and Tobias don't get nervous, sometimes we surprise each other, with touches, but not nervous.

"Me and Marlene are going first," Uriah declared. We decided we would do couples, and the boy will be doing the asking. Marlene sits in the chair, and Uriah kneels in front of her.

Uriah starts at her neck working his way down to her chest. When he is about to touch her boobs he stops

"Are you nervous?" he asks, she shakes her head. He places on her boobs, and then squeezes. Her eyes widen and her breathes quicken, Uriah smiles,

"Are you nervous?" he asks, she nods. Uriah gives on more quick squeeze then back away. Marlene gets up and go sits.

"Winner Uriah," Tobias says.

Next is Christina and Will, she goes sits in the chair. Will kneels in front of her. Will starts at her stomach. Probably by the time, he gets close to her boob, she will get nervous. They don't do much. Make out at the most. Them and Uriah and Marlene haven't had sex yet. Shauna, and Zeke, along with me and Tobias has. Uriah and Marlene, has done some intimate thing, but not sex. Will moves up, she seems unfazed, until his hand brushes the bottom of her tits.

Her breath quickens "Are you nervous," asks Will. She nods her head many times. He backs away. Shauna and Zeke goes next. Shauna doesn't start to get nervous until Zeke moves his hand up her shirt to her bra clasp, then she gives up. Next its me and Tobias.

He starts out easy, by putting his hand on my boob. I remain unfazed. He gives me a quick squeeze, and I just smirk, at his lame attempt.

"Four, love, you know its going to take a lot more than that. You would probably have to stick your hands down my pants, and start fingering me, to win, and I'm not even sure if that will work." He just smirks

"Tris, love, I have a plan, and if it comes to that, I will," I smile, everyone is starring at us. They all stare at us for a while, until Christina speaks up.

"You would let him finger you in front of us," she asks

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty sure you would leave by then," I say smiling. Then I turn to Tobias. "Continue," He nods. He moves his hand to my butt, he gives me a quick squeeze with a smile.

"Honey, do you mind if you 'till me when You're nervous, I don't have to keep asking." He asks smiling. I nod. He moves his hand toward my area. He touches it then, rubs it lightly. I just smile at him. Everyone eyes widen. He moves his hand away, he places in my shirt. At first he just puts his hand on my bra, then squeezes my nipple. I still don't react. He moves his hand to my bra clasps.

"Guys your about to see me in my shirt without a bra, just saying," everyone eyes widen. Tobias just smirks. Then he unclasps, the bra and slides it off. He holds it out.

"Where do you want this?" he asks, referring to the bra in his hand.

"Just give it to Christina," I say, he hands it to Christina. She justs fold it and puts it in her lap. Tobias moves his hand back into my shirt. When he gets to my boob, he starts rubbing circles on them. I let out a soft moan, Tobias smirks. I swear Christina eyes go out of her head.

"How are you not freaking nervous, he is rubbing circles on your breasts, with no fabric over them, and you moan, you realize you two aren't alone" she says, I just shrug. Tobias moves his hand away. He pushes my shirt up and ties it in the back, my stomach is completely exposed. I don't care. He begins sucking down my stomach.

"Are you allowed to do that," Marlene says.

"There's no rules against it," Zeke says. Tobias begins sucking down my stomach, going south, probably leaving hickeys.

"We're leaving," they all say. I look at the timer

"You have thirty seconds to make me nervous, before the ten minute mark is up,"

"I don't plan on winning, I just needed them to leave so I could do this," once he finishes he is kissing me. He likes my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I allow it. He explores my mouth. Soon he starts kissing down my neck. I can't resist anymore, I pull off his shirt. He smirks and pulls off mine. Since I don't have a bra, my breasts are exposed. He picks me up holding on to my butt. He pushes me against the wall. I'm pushed against the wall, his body pressed against my breasts. He is nibbling, my ear, while I moan in pleasure. Then everyone rushes in. He doesn't put me down, seeing if he did, I would be exposed from my breasts. He just pulls away from the kiss and walk towards them. My legs wrapped around his waist. His hands on my butt holding me up, mine around his waist, and slid into the back pockets of his pants. Everyone stares at us wide eyed.

"Why don't you put her down?" Asks Christina of course. Then she looks at the bra in her hand, and my shirt on the ground. Her eyes widen, and she looks at me. I just smile.

"Well, if you could get Four and I's shirts, so we could go to our room and change, so we can start never have I ever, that would be great." I say, Shauna goes and gets our shirts and hands them to me. Me and Tobias go to our room, and change. We come back out and go join the circle that has been formed.

"Okay Four you start," I say looking at him, he nods.

"Never have I ever, gone a day, without thinking of Tris since we met," everyone, takes a drink, except me. Obviously I think of myself every day. All the girls say aww to that. I give him a quick peck on the cheek. Then its my turn

"Never have I ever seen a really scary horror movie," I say. Everyone takes a shot. Then its Will.

"Never have I ever gone farther than making out with someone," Everyone takes a shot besides Christina.

"Never have I ever had sex," says Christina, only me, Tobias, Shauna, and Zeke take a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex twice in twenty four hours," Zeke says. Only me and Tobias take a shot.

"Seriously," Christina says. I nod.

"Guys this is boring, me and Four need to record a song, so can you guys leave," everyone says some form of yes. Once everyone is gone Tobias turns to me.

"We don't need to record a song," he states

"I know, but I wanted to be able to walk around without a shirt." He laughs. I go to the bathroom, and put on Nike shorts, and then take my shirt off, and leave my bra on. I walk out and see, Tobias has changed to basketball shorts, and being shirt less. He is laying on the couch. I walk up to him, and lay down, snuggling into him. He smiles, and kisses the top of my head. We are about to put on a show, when the door belle rings. We assume, someone forgot something, and came back to get it, so we don't bother putting on a shirt.

**Oooh Cliffy. Who could it be? Well, lets just say your gonna hate me after the next chapter. Sorry.**

**~Ali**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. I decided to post this chapter really soon, since i wont get one up this weekend. I'm so happy, i got my pointe shoes. This chapter has some lemon in it, btw.**

**~Ali**

**Tobias POV**

"I'm going to the bathroom, you get the door," Tris says getting up

"Sure honey, I'll get the door. Thanks for asking," I say with sarcasm. She goes to the bathroom in our room. I get up and go to the door. I look through the peep hole, I see an older man, but his back is facing me. He is probably from the apartment building. I open the door and invite him in, without looking at his face.

"Tris put on a shirt," me

"Why?" her

"Because its not someone from the gang," me

"Who is it then?" her

"Some guy from the apartment," me

"Are you wearing a shirt?" her

"No, but I'm a guy," me

"And I'm a girl," her

"Yes, buts its normal for a guy to not wear a shirt," me

"I don't care if they see me in a bra," her

"But I do," me

"Come on Four, you have seen me totally naked, and I have you," her

"The guy is in the house," me

"Sorry," her (reffering to the man)

"Tris," then out of nowhere, I feel pain on my back, I let out a grunt. Then I feel it again I let out a louder grunt this time

"Four?" I hear Tris say. I feel it again. The pain is familiar, it feels like the beatings from my father. _Oh no. _I turn around and see Marcus, with a smirk on his face.

"Tris, lock the bedroom and don't come out no matter what," I yell. He can beat me all he wants, but he won't lay a finger on my Tris.

"What's going on," Tris' voice is full of concern. Then I feel it harder, I let out a small scream.

"Tobias!" then Tris comes running in, she see's me on the ground, then she looks up and see's Marcus, above me with a belt. Her eyes fill with anger.

"Get the fuck out of our apartment, you have no right to be in here. And just so you know, we have security cameras in our apartment, and I am calling the police, so have fun in jail. You hurt, him for no reason, he ran away, and went through so much, because of you. You probably thought you broke him, well guess what, my love is keeping him here. He loves me and I love him, and you can't break that. All those years when he ran away, and you were searching for him, looking concerned. Well, I knew where he was, and I could see past your mask, you weren't concerned, you were mad. I saw it in you your eyes. Now leave him alone, and leave our fucking apartment," Marcus looks shocked that she stood up to him. He tries to hit me again, but Tris steps in front of me, and she gets hit. She screams in pain.

"TRIS!" I turn to Marcus "You an hurt me all you want, but don't you dare lay a hand on her," I say, then I give him one good punch to the temple, and he passes out. I drag him out the room, then I slam the door.

"Tobias," I hear Tris say, I turn to her, and run to her. I pick her up and hug her. I feel her holding back tears.

"Tris, its just me, you can cry," then she starts crying.

"You can cry too, its just me," I realize, I was holding back tears, I starts crying. We stand there, crying into each other, shirtless. When the door opens, we see the whole gang staring at us.

"Dude what happened to your back," says Zeke, I notice my back has a bunch of marks, from the belts on it. Tris pulls away and looks at my back.

"We need, to clean it, and bandage it," she says and I sigh.

"What are we supposed to tell them," I whisper

"I guess the truth, buts its your choice," I sigh and nod.

"You can come to our room, and I will explain, while Tris attends to my back," I say, everyone nods, I lead them to our room. Tris goes to the bathroom to get the stuff. She comes back and starts cleaning my back, I wince.

"As you know, me and Tris were together when we were little, and then I ran away, but you were never told why, correct," everyone shakes their head, I sigh. "Well, my dad was a bad guy, a really bad guy. My mom died, when I was little, and uh my dad blamed me for some un known reason. He started taking his anger out on me." I take a deep breath. "He would beat me continually, with his belt, lock me in the closet up stairs making me claustrophobic," at this point everyone is starring at me wide eyed. "Today, he came over he beat me again, and umm, if it wasn't for Tris, it probably would have been a lot worse," I turn and smile at Tris. She smiles back at me. Everyone is giving me a look of sympathy. This is why id didn't want anyone to know, I hate when people look at me like I'm a kicked puppy.

"Guy's he hates it when people give him that look, so can you just forget about it and go watch a movie," I give Tris a grateful look. Everyone nods.

We go to the living room to watch something. Then I remember Tris has never seen a really scary movie.

"We're watching a really scary movie, since Tris has never seen one," I say. Everyone nods in agreement. We start the movie. Tris ends up laughing at the movie along with me, while everyone else screamed. Then something popped up out of nowhere. Tris screamed and hid her face in my chest. That just made me laugh even more. Tris glared at me, then hit me in the chest. When the movie is over, I turn to Tris.

"You told me to save it for tonight," she smiles. We go to the bedroom. Once were in she starts kissing me, I immediately kiss back. It soon turns into a make out session. I pull of her chest then start kissing down her neck. I suck on the sensitive part of her neck, probably leaving a hickey. She pulls of shirt, and rests her hand on chest. I snake my arms around her. I undo her bra clasp and slide it off. I begin kissing her breasts. She moans in pleasure. I slide off her pants and begin kissing down. She pulls of my pants, along with my boxers. She begins pumping her hands on my dick. Then she bends down, so she level with my dick. she begins licking it lightly, then she begins pumping the whole thing in her mouth. I moan. She smiles. I bring her back up. I pull down her undies. I begin kissing her boob, and massaging my other with one hand, and rubbing her clit with the other. Then all of a sudden the door bell rings. I continue hoping they will leave. The doorbell continues ringing. I pull away and give Tris a sorry look. I put on my boxers, and Tris wraps a blanket around herself. I go the door and open it. Tris wraps her arms around me.

"Hello officer," I say. The police our at the door. I remember Tris saying she would call them, but she never actually did. The officer looks at us both wide eyed.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting something, but a man by the name of Marcus Eaton, claims you knocked him out then dragged him to the streets and left him there. He said he would like to speak with you," he called the cops on us, wow. I hear Tris huff, and mutter something under his breath about him being a bitch.

"Tris," I warn

"What? Its true, he was the one harassing us, you knocked him out for self defense." The officer looks at us question.

"Do you have any proof of him harassing you?" the officer asks Tris

"Actually we do, we got the whole thing on tape, from our security cameras." He nods. We let him in. "Would you mind if we went to change quickly," The officer nods, and me and Tris go into our room. We quickly put on the clothes, that were scattered across the room. We walk back out. Tris goes to the camera. She tries to reach but fails.

"Four, can you get it down," I laugh and go behind her, then slide it off. We walk to the officer and show him his tape. I look away most of it. When its over Tears dare to spill. Tris looks at me, the hugs me.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we still need him to go to court, would you like to plead against him?" Tris looks at me, telling me I don't have to, but I know I do, if it means putting him in jail, that is what I'll do.

"Of course," I say, Tris nods at my response.

"Thank you for your time," the officer gets up and leaves.

"You did the right thing," Tris says, I nod. She rubs my back. "Maybe we should go to bed," I nod my head in agreement. We go lay down. I watch Tris, until her breathes are steady signaling she is asleep. I close my eyes then drift off into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Marcus is such a bitch. Well i hope you liked it. Please review, i love to read what y'all have to say.**

**~Ali**


	14. Chapter 14

**READ BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO END! **

**Ummmmmmmm...Thats' it. Thanks**

**~Ali**

**Tris POV**

I wake up before Tobias, I get up and go to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom, just as I am about to close the door, Tobias walk in, and wraps his arms around me. I smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you," I say looking up at him, as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't mind waking up to you," I smile at his reponse. "Are you taking a shower?" he asks, after a while of silence

"Yes, why?" I ask confused.

"Well, you see, yesterday, we never got to finish, so I thought now would be a good time," I laugh a little at that.

"You have a dirty mind," I say

"I'm a teenage boy, and is that a yes" he asks hopefully

"Fine," I say, knowing if I don't he will somehow manage to get what he wants. He smiles. We begin undressing. When I'm done, I step into the shower, I notice him starring at my ass. "Eyes up soldier," he laughs, and follows me in.

When I turn around, he begins kissing me. I smile, he pulls away, and grabs the shampoo. He begins massaging it into my hair. When he is done, I do the same to him. We condition each others hair then continue kissing. He takes out the body wash, and begins washing me, paying extra attention to my breasts, and area. I do the same, paying extra attention to his cock. When we finish he looks at me with pleading eyes, yet we are still in the shower.

"What?" I ask

"Can we finish what we started yesterday," I smile and nod. He pushes me against the wall, and stsrts kissing me. I slowly feel him inserting himself into me. I moan in pleasure. He starts thrusting himself back and forth.

"You feel so good," I say in pleasure. He begins thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck me," I scream. Then he its my G-spot. "Tooobiiiiiaaaaas,"

"Trrrrriiiiiiis" he moans. Then we pull away. We hear giggling outside the door. Me and Tobias look at each other and nod.

"So, do you wanna go finish this in the living room," I say, smiling, then I wink.

"Okay, do you want me to lock all the doors, so no one can get in or out except us," he says.

"Yeah, we don't want to be interrupted," then he locks all the door, we hear whispering. We change then put our ears to the door.

"Their going to catch us," Zeke

"They moan a lot," Uriah

"URIAH," Marlene

"I told you so," Shauna

"Me too," Will

"I don't want the first cock I ever see to be Four's," Christina

"I could show you mine first," Uriah

"Oh my god Uriah," Marlene

"I don't want to see your cock," Christina

"None of us do," Shauna

"Yeah," Will

"Plus it's tiny," Zeke

"Did you have to say that in front of my girlfriend," Uriah

"Yup," Zeke

"Shut up," Shauna. Right then we barge in, they all screams and cover their eyes. Me and Tobias burst out laughing. They all slowly un-cover their eyes, then noticed we're clothed, kinda. He wears Boxers, and I wear a bra, with spanks, its what we slept in.

"We heard you guys laughing, while we we're in the shower," I say. They all look down.

"I didn't know taking a shower caused all that moaning," Christina says. I just press my lips together and look up. Will whispers something in her ears, and her eyes widen. "OMFG Tris," I just smile innocently.

"Any way, who's up for a game of Truth or Dare," I say breaking the silence. Everyone on agrees, and they go to the living room, while we change.

I out on a galaxy crop top with washed high waisted shorts. I put on my galaxy vans, my favorite necklace. I put on minimal makeup, and I just put my hair in a messy bun. Then me and Tobias walk to the living room, and join the circle.

"Okay, who's going first?" i asked. Uriah immediately raised his hand.

"Ooh, ooh, me, me, come on pick me," Uriah said raising his shaking hand. I looked around the room skipping Uriah. My eyes land on Christina.

"I think I will go first, Christina T or D?" I ask, she thinks for awhile.

"T," I smile at her response.

"When do you wanna have sex with Will?" I ask, she looks down and blushes.

"Soon," she says, we are start smiling, then clapping. "Okay, okay. Marlene Truth or Dare?" she asks, after the clapping died down.

"Dare," she says

"I dare you to tell us when you and Uriah are doing to do the deed, cuz soon you'll be the only virgins left." Marlene blushes

"Wealreadydidit," she says

"What was that?" I say chiming in.

"We already did it," she says louder this time. We all start smiling like maniacs. Uriah and Marlene look down. Zeke slaps Uriah's shoulder.

"Great job bro, you finally got it on, when did it happen," Zeke says

"Last night" he says, we all ooh.

"Hey you two did it this morning," Marlene says pointing at me and Tobias. Me and Tobias laugh.

"Yeah, but we do it all the time," I say, Everyone gapes at us.

"Okay, Four you know the question.

"Dare," he says, not even looking away from me,

"I dare, you not to kiss, do it, or anything else lovey for a month," he laughs. Then he slides his shirt off.

"Sorry, Mar, can't do," once he says that, he kisses me. Before we can hardly get anywhere. Uriah, and Zeke pull us apart. We smile at each other. "Okay, Tris, Truth or Dare?" he says.

"Truth," I say

"What's your biggest secret?" I freeze. How do I tell him. I start to feel emotional. I can't say that with everyone here. I shake mt head, I start crying. I run to our room, then I go into the bathroom, and lock it. I hear Tobias running to me.

"Tris, please open up," I decide to take it again to be sure. I take out the test.

"Tris, you can trust me," I hear him banging on the door, I'm still crying. After a while, I look at it. Positive. I slide against the wall, sitting down. He finally opens up the door, with everyone else behind him. He runs to me and hugs me. I pull away and look at the others.

"Can you leave? We need to be alone," I say sniffling. They nod. Once I hear the front door close.

"Tris, what's wrong," I sigh, I grab the pregnancy test, and hand it to him. He looks at it. "Oh, Tris," he looks at me.

"I'm on birth control, I understand on the rare occasion it doesn't work, but why me, Tobias. I'm 17," I start crying. "Tobias, I have to take care of a kid," I say, sobbing. He pulls away, and looks me in the eye.

"Not you Tris. Us. I will be there through the whole pregnancy, and through the whole life of our child," he says.

"You're not leaving me," I ask.

"Of course not, I love you. Why would I ever leave you?" I laugh, then hug him. I'm going to be a mom, I have to raise another child's life.

Oh God.

**I'm going to end this story soon probably within the next to chapters. I don't feel the passion i had for this story anymore. Please don't leave me though. I'm starting another story as soon as this one finishes, or maybe sooner. I want to do a no war story. I feel like that would be more flexible, since its Divergent. I have a lot of ideas for it. Please don't be mad, i just don't feel it anymore. I promise my next story will be much longer. Maybe when I'm finished with my next story, I will do a ****sequel****to this one. The only way, i can continue this story, is if i get a co-writer. So if you really want this story to stay up, tell me if you want to be my co-writer. I will look at everyone's story's on their page, and decide who i want. If you haven't written anything yet, PM me a thousand word chapter, that could fit into this story. Contest ends Friday. I'm going to camp on Sunday, with no ****electronics****, so i will be gone for a week. If no one wants to co-write with me, i will do another chapter to end it off. Sorry.**

**~Ali**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is last chapter, hope you enjoy. Decided if I get a co writer, I will make it a sequel. **

**~Ali**

_9 months later: about to give birth._

**Tris POV**

"Oh my god, AHHHHHHHH, You did this to me," I say looking at Tobias. I'm in so much pain. I'm in the hospital about to give birth. Oh my god, I'm eighteen for gods sake.

"Tris, I'm going to need you to push," the doctor says. The girls are in here too, the boys were forced to stay outside, until the baby was out, by Tobias. I push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I scream, this is the worst pain, I have ever felt.

"One more push, come on Tris," Tobias holds my hand, I start to push again, screaming, while probably suffocating Tobias' hand. I don't think I can do this, I- then I hear crying. I look up and see a beautiful baby.

"It's a Girl," the doctor says. I smile. The doctor hands her to me. She is adorable. Right then, the boys rush in. I hear a chorus from aww's.

"Hi there, I'm your mommy, and that's your daddy," I say motioning to Tobias. "And these are all your aunts and uncle's,"

"What's her name?" Christina asks. I look at Tobias and Smile.

"Ashlynn Rose Eaton," Everyone smiles. Tobias looks at me. I hand her to him. She wiggles around, I see a slight smile on her little face. "That handsome face of yours made her smile," I say smiling. He laughs.

When we finally got to take Ashlynn home, we took her to her room. We changed the guest room, to her room. Its lavender, and there are dark purple designs on the walls. We put her in her crib. She sleeps so peacefully. I smiled at Tobias.

"We should take her to go see my parents tomorrow," he nods. We go to bed.

The next morning I wake up, I look at the calendar. She was born Thursday, April 12th at 11:59pm. She was minute away from being born on Friday the 13th. Spooky. I get up and go to my closet. I put on a long strapless dress. I put my hair in loose curls. I put on eyeliner, mascara, concealer, and a pale pink lip gloss. I walk out and see Tobias sitting on the bed. I go up to him. I kiss him on the cheek. I get up.

"I need to go feed Ashlynn, and get her ready." He smiles. I go into her room. Right as I close the door, she starts crying. I smile. I pick her up out of the crib, I rock her back and forth. She calms down and looks at me with big eyes. She has my body structure, my hair, my face structure. She looks a lot like me, except, she has Tobias' deep blue eyes. She is beautiful. I begin feeding her. When she is done. I pick her up and put her in her crib. I put her in a pink skirt, and a green shirt. I put a pink headband with a bow on it, then white sandals. I pack a bag with, diapers, baby powder, baby wipes, pacifier, and many other necessities. I head out the room, and see Tobias drinking coffee.

"Yours is in the kitchen, in a to go cup." I thank him. I give him Ashlynn, and I go to the kitchen. I finished school. Me and Tobias took Summer classes. We have graduated now, so no school. I grab a granola bar from the kitchen, and then I get my coffee. I finish my Granola bar, then I throw it away. I go back to Tobias. He hands me Ashlynn and I hold her on my hip.

"Let's go," we get up and head out the door.

When we get to my Parents house, I ring the doorbell. After a little bit of waiting, Caleb opens the door.

"Hello Beatrice," He says nodding at me "Four," he nods at him. Then he looks at Ashlynn. "Are you baby sitting Beatrice?" he asks, studying Ashlynn.

"First off, its Tris, and second, I need to talk to you, mom, and dad together,"

"Okay, come in," I walk in and look around, it hasn't changed a bit. "Mom and dad are in the living room," I nod, Me and Tobias go to the living room, him holding one hand while the other holds Ashlynn, with the baby bag on my shoulder. I walk in and see, my father looking at the newspaper, while my mom is starring at her sketchpad.

"Mom, dad can I talk to you?" they turn to me.

"Hello, Tris, Tobias, who is this," she says motioning towards Ashlynn. I sigh

"I think it would be better if I explained first." She nods, Caleb goes sits on the couch next to my mom. Me and Tobias sits across from them, Ashlynn on my knee. I turn to Tobias, he nods.

"Before I start, can you agree to not to ask questions 'till I'm done. No interruptions," everyone nods.

"Well, while I lived alone with Tobias here, me and him got very close. About, three months, from when we reunited, after a date. Things became very intimate, if you know what I mean. We started getting more comfortable with _it_. I was on birth control, we were always careful, if we didn't use a condom, I was on birth control. Well a few days after I moved out, I was feeling different. I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. I didn't understand, because we used protection. I looked it up, and very rarely, the birth control fails. I just happened to be an unlucky one that it failed on. That leads us to today." I take a deep breath. "Everyone, this is my daughter Ashlynn Rose Eaton," I finish. I look at Tobias and he smiles. I look at everone's expressions. Caleb looks furious, my dad looks disappointed, while my mom just has a small smile on her face.

"BEATRICE, HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE, TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM. I TOLD YOU HE JUST WANTED YOU FOR SEX, NOW LOOK AT YOU, EIGHTEEN WITH A CHILD, THAT IS SO IMMATURE," Caleb yells, and I guess Ashlynn doesn't like screaming, because she begins crying.

"Caleb calm down, now look what you did," my mom says.

I pick up Ashlynn and begin bouncing her, while rubbing her back. When she is calmer, I give her a pacifier. Finally my dad speaks up.

"Well, I have to say I'm disappointed with you, while we are gone, and we trust you, you test it, but you didn't do it purposefully, you we're protected and you seem to have control of your daughter, and care for her very much, and you," he says pointing at Tobias " I can't say, I would be happy with a boy who got my daughter pregnant at such a young age, but you seem to care for her very much, and you we're raised by Marcus, so you have been raised well," pfft, not "I can't say I am happy with this situation, but I understand," I let out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding.

"Honey can I hold her," I look at my mother, I nod handing her to her. She tickles her, Ashlynn laughs. "Hi Ashlynn, I'm your grandma," she laughs. "I never though I would say that, at my age,"

**The End (Maybe)**

**There it is, hope you enjoyed. New chapter for new story should be up by tomorrow. It will be called "If it didn't happen," hope you will like it. No war story, I already have it planned in my head.**

**~Ali**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so i will continue with Childhood Love. I probably wont post as much as i usually do, though. I am still starting another story. It will still be modern day, but instead of High school, it will be college. Obviously Fourtris, cuz i can't break them up.**

**My new story will be called Faction University. The first chapter should be up later today.**

**I now have a co-writer: Congrats to you. You know who you are. I will anonce who it is in my new story, so make sure you check it out.**

**~Ali**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Hey everyone it is your co-writer, sorry for the long wait I was discussing things with the author, and I was very busy, I hope you enjoy and read the bottom for more info!)**

It has been a week since my talk with my parents and mom absolutely loves Ashlynn, and Ashlynn loves her just as much. My father on the other hand is still a little disappointed, nor does he talk to me except for the occasional, 'Hello Beatrice, How are you doing?' Lastly my brother is just flat out ignoring me, whenever I visit he just glares at Tobias, says hello to me and locks himself in his room. I just hope that Ashlynn will eventually get the grandfather, and uncle she deserves.

I am now just lying on my bed, wrapped in the arms of Tobias when I hear the crying of my daughter, again. I love my daughter to death, but honestly, she can be _really _ annoying, but on the bright side I don't need an alarm clock any more. I groan at the same time as Tobias, I let out a soft laugh and try to de-tangle myself from his arms, I should have known better, because as a result he just tightened his arms around me so our whole front sides of our body touching expect for our faces, his is buried in my neck.

"Tobias," I whisper

"mmhmm,"

"Ashlynn is crying," I reply softly, he just groans and breathes out into my neck.

"Tobias I need to get up," I murmur. He sighs and looks me in the eye, "Today, we are going to have the whole day to ourselves, got it?"

I chuckle "What about Ashlynn?"

"Can you give her to Christina or something?" He begs

"Maybe," I say back

"Good," He says and nuzzles his head back into my neck

"Um, Toby, Ashlynn is still crying," I say and as if on cue she cries louder, if possible.

"Aaagggghhh," he groans and unwraps himself from me, but before I can get out of bed totally he pulls me back in and gives me a sweet long kiss, then gives me a pleading look. Maybe a date wouldn't be so bad.

I go to Ashlynn and pull her out of bed, once she is in my arms she stops crying and starts playing with my hair and giggling. She is so adorable. I quickly give her a bath in the sink and brush her teeth softly, I change her into baby blue skirt and white blouse and she looks absolutely adorable. I decide that since I may not see her the whole day I might as well dress up like her. I go into my room with Ashlynn in my arms, and give her to Tobias. The moment I put her on his lap he sits up and starts to play with her, I can't help but smile, he is such an amazing dad.

I go into the bathroom and take a shower quickly and brush my teeth and hair. I decide to put on a light blue skater skirt, and a white crop top that shows the skin just above my belly button. I quickly put on some brown and silver eye shadow and nude lip gloss. I come out of my closet and see that Tobias is playing peek-a-boo with Ashlynn. He looks up at me and his jaw drops to the floor. I laugh and walk over to him and put my hand under his chin and pull his jaw back up.

"You look….. beautiful, no, gorgeous, no, amazing, holy shit I can't find the right words to describe you," He says exasperated.

I laugh and respond, "Okay Mr. Cheesy, I will call Chris and ask her to take care of Ashlynn for a while, you get ready, and can you tell me where you are taking me?" I ask hopeful.

"Nope," He responds popping the p

I groan in response, I have gotten used to him surprising me like this and it always turns out better if he doesn't tell me, but the suspense absolutely kills me. I make my way to the kitchen and put Ashlynn in her high chair, I put some bacon in a pan and start making my famous chocolate chip pancakes. A few minutes later as I am flipping a pancake, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello beautiful," Tobias's voice says

"Good morning handsome," I reply innocently

I tilt my head back and give him a quick kiss on his chin, I turn my attention back to the pancake and put it on the plate full of pancakes. I set both plates on the table and me and Tobias eat while discussing random topics, after breakfast, I decide to call Christina. I go to my room and dial her number

"Hello?" She picks up after the 2nd ring

"Hey Christina, are you busy?"

"Oh hey Tris! No not really why?"

"Oh well I was wondering if you would take care of Ashlynn today,"

"Why?... You want to have some fun with Four?" I can just hear her smirk through the phone.

"God Chris, no, we are just going on a date,"

"And _then_ you are gonna make babies,"

I sigh, "Are you gonna take care of Ashlynn or not?" I ask exasperated

"Okay sure, I am coming in five to pick her up, get all her stuff ready 'cuz I have no clue what to use,"

"Good thing I can trust you to take care of my baby!" I say sarcastically

"That's what besties are for!" She says and I hang up, good lord.

I hear a chuckle behind me and I turn around to meet the smiling face of my boyfriend.

"Shut it," I snap

He stops laughing but I can tell he is holding it in, I groan and he makes his way to me with two long steps. He holds my head in place as leans in to kiss me, at the last second I turn my head so his lips peck my cheek. I hear him groan and I let out a laugh. He looks at me and leans in again, this time I do too, but when our lips are a centimeter apart, I quickly turn around and run away.

"Trrriiiisssss!" I hear behind me

"Whhhhaaaaattttt!" I mimic

"You are going to be the death of me," He mutters

We run around the house and he catches me a few times but I wriggle out of his grasp and run once more, about 5 minutes later we hear a knock on the door, and I run to get it, he runs after me and grabs me by the waist, but my hand was already on the door knob so I open the door before he has a chance to kiss me, I giggle as he starts to kiss my neck.

"Umm, should I come back later?" I hear a feminine voice ask

I turn toward the door and see Christina there with a smirk on her face.

"No! Four here was just being annoying," I reply

"I was being annoying! At least I didn't turn you on and leave you hangin'!" He whines. I blush once I realize that Christina heard that, and his cheeks tint a little too.

"Ya Trissy, maybe you should finish your job," Christina suggests

"Christina!"

"What? Just helping, I am sure poor Four is suffering there,"

I groan and walk to the living room to get the stuff I packed for Ashlynn, and pick her up out of her high chair.

I walk balk into the doorway and see a red Tobias with a Christina trying to hold in laughter.

"What did you do this time Christina?"

"Ohh, nothing," She replies

I sigh and shake my head and give her the bag. I give Ashlynn a kiss on the forehead and whisper, "I going to be back soon okay?" I hand her to Christina and before she can leave Tobias leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, she giggles and puts her arms around his neck and hugs him. I smile. After Christina leaves, I drag Tobias to the car.

He laughs and says, "Eager much?"

"Oh shut up you are already not telling me where we are going, you don't have to be a dork about it," I pout and fold my hands, he laughs and leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

Once we are at the destination I read the sign, 'Riverview Park' I look behind the sign and see that it an amusement park! I look at the park through the window and one thing catches my eye, there is a huge Ferris Wheel with blue, purple, and white lights. My eyes bulge out of my head as I hop out of the car and drag Tobias to all the rides, I save the Ferris Wheel for last.

We play all sorts of games, and Tobias even won me a big brown teddy bear and blue eyes, when he did a ring toss.

After a few more games I make my way to the Ferris Wheel, but on the way there I see a sign that says "Couple Booth" I tap Tobias on the arm and point to the photo booth with a big smile on my face, he just chuckles and says "You are so adorable when you are happy," then he kisses me on the cheek. We go into the booth and I pay the first pick I cross my eyes and stick out my tongue while Tobias puts his head on mine and wraps his arms around me, the next one we are in the same position and he makes the funny face and I look at him like he is crazy, the third pick he starts tickling me and I laugh really hard, the fourth one he hugs me really tight while kissing my cheek and I act surprised. I laugh and look at Tobias and see he is staring at me, then I hear a flash and I jump back in surprise, I guess it wasn't done. We both laugh and walk out to get the pictures I give one to him and take a look a mine, we look so cute. Once we are done pointing out how stupid we look we stand in line for the Ferris Wheel, once it is are turn we hop on and start the ride, as we are going higher I get more giddy, I look to my side and Tobias has an iron grip on my hand and looks really pale, oh wait, I forgot he had a fear of heights.

"Oh Tobias! Why didn't you remind me you were afraid?"

"I loved the look of joy in your eyes and I didn't want to ruin it with a stupid fear," He says not taking is eyes of ground.

I turn his head to look at me and say "Tobias Eaton that is so sweet, but I would have been happy even without this," I say

"Its okay Tris," He insists

"Just don't look down and focus on me," I say

"I am fine with that," He says cockily

I slap his arm laugh, "Perv,"

He laughs and pulls me on his lap.

"Toby?"

"Yes," he says while kissing my neck

"Max told me that I could go on tour if I wanted too, should I go?"

He stops kissing me turns me around so I am facing him.

"Do you want to go?"

"Well I don't know, yes, maybe, but we have Ashlynn and I don't think the tour is a family deal," I say

"Well, I am good friends with Max, I can ask him if we can just do a few concerts close by, that way you will still be singing for a public audience, but you can still come home every night," He suggests

"Really? You would do that?" I ask

"Anything for you,"

"Thank you so so much!" I squeal

"I will only do it on one condition though," he says smugly

"And what is that"

"You still haven't given me a kiss," He pouts and taps his cheek

I lean into his cheek and at the last second he jerks his head so his lips collide with mine, I pull back and hit him upside the head.

He laughs and leans in again this time I actually give him a kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, while his slide down to my butt, and slowly make there way up again and he pulls me closer with his hands on the small of my back. After a minute or so we hear someone clear their throat, I pull back and see that the guy controlling the Ferris Wheel is looking at us with a disgusted face, and I see the people in line are all smiling at us. I blush like a tomato and Tobias laughs at me, I slap his arm again and get off his lap. After stopping for dinner and cotton candy we drive to Christina and pick up Ashlynn, then we drive home while I put the sleeping Ashlynn in bed and then brush my teeth, put on pajamas then fall asleep wrapped in the arms of the person I love.

**(A/N: Hi everyone! This is your co-writer sushibear6949! Please review on this chapter saying if I did good or not, I would love your feedback! Also review on what you want in the next chapters, I want to write something that you would read so your reviews help me and Ali A LOT!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: If i was V Roth i would have updated sooner**

**~Ali**

**Tris POV**

I wake up in Tobias arms to the sound of crying. I try to wriggle myself of his arms, but he has an Iron grip on me. I kiss him softly, soon he starts kissing back, and then when I feel his arms loosen I jump out of bed. I look at the clock 6:30, this is what time I usually wake up now since we have Ashlynn.

"Triiis," he moans, while opening his eyes. I just smile at him, and walk to Ashlynn's room.

I walk in and she her crying, while flailing her arms everywhere. I walk up to her and pick her up, and she stops crying immediately. I walk around a bit, bouncing her. Then I begin to feed her, when she's done, I pat her back until she burps. I put her back in her crib and I go pick out clothes. I finally decide on a yellow skirt and a green shirt that says 'I love my Daddy' in yellow letters. I walk back to our bedroom with Ashlynn in my arms to get ready. I see Tobias still laying on his back starring at the ceiling. I put Ashlynn on his bare chest and he smiles. He sits up and starts making funny faces while she giggles.

I go into the bathroom and shower. When I get out I go to my closet and pick out black jeans and a light pink tank top that says WTF and below saying 'where's the food'. I go back to the bathroom and start my makeup. I put on concealer, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow that has a Smokey eye effect. I then add a pale pink lipstick and start my hair. I put it in loose curls and leave it at that.

I walk out and see Tobias grabbing a shirt. I walk up to him, grab the shirt from his hands and throw it across the room. I begin kissing down his jaw to his neck, sucking on the sensitive part, probably leaving a mark. Tobias moans in pleasure. Then out of nowhere I hear something.

"Dada." I hear Ashlynn say. Tobias gets this huge grin. Then she holds her arms put and once again says "Dada."

"Your name was her first word," Tobias walks up to her and picks her up.

"Yes, I'm your dada," he says. She stars giggling and playing with his hair. Then the next thing she says makes me break out into a smile.

"Mama," Tobias smiles and hands her to me.

"Your such a good girl," I say smiling.

"Sweety, you have a concert tonight at five," Tobias says. I smile and walk up to him,

"Thank you," I say, then I press my lips to him, it doesn't get far, before I feel Ashlynn pushing our faces apart. Me and Tobias both laugh.

I put her down on our bed and kiss him again.

"Dada, Mama," Ashlynn says. We pull apart and look at her.

"Fine then," I say, I pick her up and take her to the kitchen. I grab and granola bar and hand it to Tobias. Then I grab another one and open it for myself. When I'm done, I put Ashlynn in her stroller then grab her baby bag and I go to where the concert is. Its only ten, but I have nothing to so today.

When we get there. I let the person do my hair and makeup. Then when she is done she leaves to pick out an outfit. She comes back with washed jeans that have rips in them, and a lavender crop top with a white broken heart. Then I brown leather jacket. BY then its 12, and Tobias just left to get my lunch, so I am alone, since he took Ashlynn with him.

I start writing a new song, just for fun. Then thirty minutes later, I have a song, I grab my guitar and starts singing.

_Boom Boom Boom Clap_

You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing under moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love

Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love

Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow  
You let me lose my shadow  
You are the sun the glowing halo  
And you keep burning me up with all of your love

Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now 

When I'm done I suspect to hear clapping, because Tobias always comes in to hear me when I sing, but I don't. Maybe I can surprise him with this song. I decide. That I will call him on stage and sing it for him.

Then Tobias walks in, just on time. Its now like 1:00. Ashlynn gets handed off to me. He sets down my food, and I begin eating. When I'm done I throw my stuff away.

"What took you so long," I ask Tobias, he was gone for a long time, and all he got me was mc donalds.

"Oh, me and Ashlynn went on a walk," she says, I nod my head, even though I can tell he is lying, I don't push it.

Then Ashlynn pulls my shirts down along with my bra. Tobias starts laughing so hard. I just glare at him.

"Someone's hungry," I mumble to myself as she starts sucking. I look at Tobias expecting him to leave.

"I'm not leaving, I've seen you naked obviously, if I hadn't then she wouldn't be here right now," he says gesturing to Ashlynn.

The rest of the day I just practice my songs, and when Tobias isn't around I practice Boom clap. He keeps wondering off, I wonder to where.

_TIME SKIP_

I stand on stage with a huge crowd in front of me, screaming and holding up signs.

"Hello everybody," more screaming.

"How are you guys?" even mores screaming

"I'm just goanna sing now," screaming and laughing. I sing all my songs, then when they expect me to say good night I hold up my hand.

"I have a special song, that I just wrote today, I would like to dedicate it to Four, so come on stage Four," Tobias walk on stage and I start singing. When I;m done the whole crowd is cheering. I'm about to say good night when Four grabs the microphone.

"My turn," he says. I stare at him expectantly, until he starts singing.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

[Verse 1:]  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah

[Verse 2:]  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

At the end I am crying. Then he gets on one knee, and I cover my mouth in awe.

"Beatrice Grace Prior, I have loved since the day we met when you were seven, I was miserable when I left and I didn't have you for all those years. When I found you last year, it was the happiest day of my life, when you accepted to be my girlfriend, there were fireworks. When you had my child, I was the happiest man alive. Can you do me one more favor and do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks, I'm crying and for once this whole night, the crowd is silent.

"Of course!" I yell and I jump into his arms and kiss him. The crowd erupts into cheers. All my friends run up to us and hug us, and Christina hands me Ashlynn.

Then when its all over My parents and Caleb come to congratulate me. And I have to say, it's the best day of my life.

_THE END_

**I told you guys that I'm not feeling it anymore and maybe if i had some help, i could continue. Well i got help, and i still don't feel it. I tried to make a good ending. Thank you guys for all the support, espeially since this was my first Fanfiction. I stilll have my other story which will continue. Believe i love this story, i just got bored of the plot. I tryed adding a Plot twist, and it didn't help. Please don't give up on me, i have other stories. I want to thank everyone who helped me. You guys are awsome. Hope you aren't to mad with me.**

**~Ali**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Long time no see. So, as you know I've ended this story. Well i really miss this story so I'm going to do a sequel with some type of huge plot twist. I shall call it 'Turn Away.' I'm not going to spoil it too much, but it does involve Ashlynn being much older. I just want to say also that i will try to post once a week, but i have a lot going on with school, dance, and choir. I realize you don't know a lot about myself, so here is random facts about me...**

**Light brown eyes, **

**Dirty blond hair, down to mid back**

**5'1**

**Nerd Glasses**

**13 years old**

**7th grade**

**Texan**

**Reading 'The Mysterious Benedict Society' at the moment**

**Competitive Dancer**

**Singer**

**Insta: afqtpie82**

**Mentally dating Uriah Pedrad**

**Fangirl obviously**

**Forcing best friends to read Divergent**

**Love writing**

**Wanna see the Giver**

_**Here are a few poems or saying that i wrote**_

_ To make a difference_

_you must not want,_

_its an unexpected gift_

_To make a difference_

_ You don't do everything you can_

_to make yourself famous_

_By making a difference_

_ Its saved for those_

_who do it because they are_

_SElfless_

_kind_

_and helpful_

_ They don't just do it_

_because they want fame and fortune_

_they do it because_

_they feel it needs to be done_

_because its the right thing to do_

_ Those who do it for themselves _

_don't do it_

_ti make a difference in the world_

_but they do it_

_to make a difference in themselves_

_ those who do it_

_for selfish reasons_

_don't deserve it_

_but those who do it_

_for selfless reasons_

_are the ones who should get the_

_Praise_


End file.
